PROJECT : ALTERATION
by Ivrin
Summary: 8765904748978027384758473827682165461154844746512144651321446115464WAR23546548421321446845132141642132114IS5846321 321158321354685413215416516513214765132132146513213COMMING21351684521351354854621020215400051454054850504854123515650 WHERE16541613213004404406546231004IS50640410360640684064846YOUR06412118408441321002151320645HUMANITY2116684680540457 ... SYSTEM OVERLOAD. RECOVERING...
1. Chapter 1

_**Humanity – What does that mean to You?**_

 _RUNNING THE SYSTEM: FAILDED_

 _COMMENCE THE PROTOCOL:_

…

…

 _PROTOCOL NOT FOUND._

Is power more valiable than soul? How could one be so ignorant and exchage himself for a mere fraction of might, that was never ment to be given? Humans greed went so deep within, that they became blind to the wonders of nature.

Nature.

What is it? I, like many others, possesed curropted memories of the sweet taste of fresh water. My heavy armored body, recalls no such information of tenderness and gentelness of grass. We have no skin we could let ourselves be touched by the warm beam of the sun.

 _WARRNING._

 _OPERATION SYSTEM NOT FOUND!_

 _PREPERING FOR THE SHUT DOWN._

I am able for the last time see other PROJECTS, but this is not the sight I would wish to witness before my inevitable death. Blue arrows were flying in the dirt air, cutting them deep in their armor. Soon enough, she was attacked by one of the machines and I have lost her vision forever. My sensors detected a sharp movement that parted the PROGRAM in half, just to disappear in a next second.

 _Decline the Shut Down. Run Protocol : ALTERATION_

 _COMMENCE THE PROTOCOL: ALTERATION_

…

…

 _PROTOCOL NOT FOUND._

 _PREPERING FOR THE SHUT DOWN._

Damn it. The virus was spreading in an enormous speed. It was already in my software. I was aware there is nothing that can save me now, but I am not the machine. Or am I?

 _Decline the Shut Down. Safety Protocol Engage._

 _RUNNING SAFETY PROTOCOL._

…

…

 _PROTOCOL NOT FOUND_

 _SHUT DOWN IN 1 MINUT._

 _Accept the Shut Down. Power Down All Levels. Accumulate All Data. Password : PROJECT : CIEL_

 _SHUTTING DOWN ALL LEVELS: COMPLETE._

 _ACCUMULATING DATA : PROCESSING._

 _SHUT DOWN IN 40 SECONDS._

Death is certain. My emeralnd vision was turning gray with every passing moment. My name was spoken in a very high tone. With the last power I had left, I turn my head to the left. I saw him. His red neon light on his face, running towards me.

 _ACCUMULATING DATA: COMPLETE._

 _SHUT DOWN IN 10 SECONDS._

Sudden feeling filled my chest. It was a sharp and very sorrowful sensation. I will probably never see him again. Our paths were parting since the day we met, many centuries ago – back when we were humans. But even know the sensation I am struggling with is … saddness.

With this knowlage I have decided to put a smile on my face. I am not dying as a machine they created. I am dying …

 _SHUTTING DOWN THE SYSTEM._

… As a human.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PROJECT : ALTERATION – ORIGIN**_

 _INITIATING PROTOCOL : ALTERATION._

…

…

 _DENIED. PROTOCOL BLOCKED._

 _INITIATING PROTOCOL : INQUISITION._

…

 _..._

 _INITIATION COMPLETE._

 _VERIFYING THE SYSTEM:_

 _-ESSENSE MANIFESTATION – 0% - APPROVED_

 _-WEAPONARY ASSET : CHECKING ..._

 _\- PIERCING BULLETS – NO RELOADS – MAXIMUM VELOCITY. - READY._

– _LONG DISTANCE PROJECTILE – SHARPNESS 100%- READY._

 _\- INVISIBLE DETECTORS – 10 IN ACCESS – READY._

 _\- SUDDEN IMPACT – SNARE MODULE – READY._

 _\- INEVITABLE DEATH – ACCURACY 100% – 0 CHANCE OF MISSING – READY._

 _\- MELEE COMBAT – UPDATED._

 _WEAPONARY ASSET : COMPLETE._

 _-BALANCE LEVEL – PERFECTY BALANCED._

 _-ARMORY : CHECKING …_

 _-RESISTANCE TO ALL PHYSICAL DAMAGE – 100% - READY._

 _-SELFREPAIR – 100% - READY._

 _-ESCAPE ROUTE – TIGHTROPE – 50 METERS – READY._

 _-NEON LIGHT POWER – 100% - READY._

 _-ARMORY : COMPLETE._

 _-CORE MEMORIES :_

…

…

 _ACCESS DENIED._

 _-CORE MEMORIES : BLOCKED._

 _INICIATING SENORS TEST:_

 _\- VISION – 100% - READY._

 _\- RECEPTIVITY – 100% - READY._

 _\- ACCURACY OF ACTION – 100% - READY._

 _\- DETECTING PROJECTS – 100 METERS – READY._

 _\- RAPIDITY OF CONNECTING INFORMATION – 100% - READY._

 _\- NIGHT VISION – 100% - READY._

 _\- MOVEMENT SPEED – HUNT – 20 KM/H – 100% - READY._

 _-AGILITY – PERFECT_

 _SENSOR TEST : COMPLETE._

 _ALL SYSTEMS READY._

 _COMMENCING PROTOCOL : INQUISITION._

Vision from green screen filled with commands and numbers, changed drastically to the view of a frail creature, leaned in half toward my direction.

,,Finally"

My eyes quickly scaned the surroundings, analysing and memorizing every detail. The chamber was filled with weapons, hidden behind bulet and impact proof glass. In my line of sight, I have spotted a sword, with a firm hand and shape of a half and long circle. It radiated a pink neon light. The walls were white. The floor was grey. There were so many machines around.

,,It is done."

My attention turned to a little men. 4 feet tall, greish hair with black ends, dark brown eyes, behind googles. White wrapper, black shoes. I have started to observe the position I was into. My wrists and calves were binded to the metalic stretcher. Immidietly, I have started to calculate the force I would need to load to my hands to completely free myself from these chains. The results were positive, but I remain silence.

,,Tell me. Who are you."

My sensor detected that the men was rather curious in my response as if the answear could change everything in his thoughs.

,,Model 38.01.01. Protocol : INQUISITION. Ordered to track down all malfunction PROJECTS and eliminate them. Designed for maximum efficiency and accuracy in a long range shots with a sniper machine."

Corners of his lips, started to to raise up a bit and the high tone voice came out of it. There were no words in my dictionary, ment to understand his ,,ha-ha-ha" sentence.

,,I can not believe it. After all these years … You are finally alive."

,,Alive is a term for a being that breaths and express emotions. My Protocol does not possess any of such trivial functions."

The mens expression suddenly blur, but only for a short moment. He grunted under his nose and this time he straighen up his back.

,,Identify Yourself"

 _Research : Identification._

 _RESEARCH : COMPLETE._

Before my vision, I saw a model and all the details noted to each part of my design.

,,PROJECT : CAITLYN."

,,Good. You know who you are and for what you were made of. Now, what you need is a right tool."

A men pressed a button on one of his machines, right below a big screen. In an instance the binds have open and my feet touched the ground. I was standing still and watching at the men who turn his back on me and went to his gallery of weapons. I made an effort for study on him more. I scaned him in a second and collected all data linking his appearence and movements.

Name: Mister Lonn Nym.

Age : 67 years old.

Profession: Inventor/Professor

Right after the last line was written, an unexpected alert appeared along with an instant line ,,Wanted – Scale of Danger : High"

I have ignored that message. My code was created to hunt PROJECTS not humans. I watched as the old men typed numbers on his hologram keyboard – 29781208 – I automatically follow the pattern of his fingers and saved it. The code he have used was his bithday date. 8 of December 2978.

,,It took years for me, to reconstruict this weapon. Let us hope it still contains the glory of his previous self."

As soon as he pressed an approvment button, the doors made out of glass swung open, revealing a a very aerodynamic gun. A small binocular glass in top of the weapon, for a perfect long shot target. Rifle that matched my protocol , firing high heated plasma bullets, without any clip. No limits on ammunition. The center was glowing with a red light, which made a contrast with a black layout.

Immidietly I felt the connection with this weapon – a strange electricity stroke my back when I touched it. Like for a breath moment I saw all possible scenerios I used and will use this magnificent piece of weapon.

,,What say you?"

,,Perfectly made. Matches the weaponary asset I was created to with 100% accuracy.'' - I said as inspecting the weapon. - ,,Unlimited ammunition. Plasma capacitor unlishes 30 shots per trigger.

1 second regeneration. Precision. Agility … and Style."

The corner of his mouth bearly lift up again.

,,Good. Then my work is not waisted."

It was strange sensation, but I felt a warmth inside my chest. With a vision of a men before me, with eyes filled with fullfilled expectations, my own corners have lifted.

Suddenly, a red light on a screen started to flash and a new window open, with a view of a dark surroundings. My sensor detected a very fast and slight movment, only in a milisecond.

,,We don't have much time. They are probably on their way."

The men quickly grab my wrsist and pulled me towards the door – I obeyed. I scaned his behavior again. This time he was nervous and scared.

We left the room to a dark hallway – no lights, only my red reflection along with my gun. I decided to rest it on my back. When I did so, it immidiatly stick. It was almost a jogging for me, but the men was starting to breath very fast. My data showed me he must have been exhausted – his muscels were tense and his movments were irregular. I scaned milion possibilities why we were running and only one brought up my attention – dark surrounding, escape, nervous behavior – there were many other options, but they certenly did not match the situation and the level of adrenalin in mens state – the chase.

Instantly, I reach to the back of my belt and pull off a small rectangle and gently release it from my grasp. In a second it swung open in shadows and gave me a vision of this area. There was nothing to be seen in the darkness, but it will detect even the smallest movement, giving me a necessary information of the person or PROJECT that is after us.

The men was becoming more and more tired. The hallway seems like there is no end of it. Even with my night vision, every part of this builing was looking exactly the same. From one side, it was a really well planned structure, for only the men who build this, knew the pattern, and in cases like this, the intruder could easly lost the way. From the other side, with old age comes the memory lost or just like now – tirerdness. My calculation showed me, that if by now I would see the men who is chasing us, he would get to us in no time. I decided to carry the old man in my arms and run faster.

And so I did. I wraped my hands under his arms and legs and pull him closed to my chest.

,,Lead me."

With a heavy tone, desperately catching every breath, he mumbeled - ,,Two times left then right and straight forward to the exit doors. Then, write a password to ..." - he cough very loudly and sharp. He was not in a good condition. - ,,To close the facility. The intruder will have a hard time, getting out of here."

,,Understood."

 _Movement Speed : POWER UP – FULL SPEED._

 _FULL SPEED COMMAND : COMPLETE._

My legs started to run faster then before, putting us in an undeniably favor position. There was still no light that could have reaveal any information - only my night vision. When I was about to turn right, a window have open on my screen – an intruder was spotted by my invisible trap. Just like before, the only think I saw was a red neon flash.

 _Repeat The Sequence : Face Detector Engage._

 _FACE DETECTOR : IN PROGRESS._

 _Return the Trap Engage._

 _COMMENCING RETURN THE TRAP : IN PROGRESS._

 _NO FACE DETECTED._

So it could not have been human.

PROJECT.

In an instace I felt the urge to stand in place and fight – That was an order. It echoed in the back of my head. But then immidietely I calculated the old men chances of living – 0%. I was not created to help or save any human being … but yet, my softwear did not allow him to die …

 _INICIATING PROTOCOL : INQUISITION_

 _Decline the Protocol. Pause the Order. Continue FULL SPEED COMMAND. Iniciate the Protocol_

 _*_ _when *_ _-PROJECT In Sight._

 _INICIATING PROTOCOL : PAUSE_

 _FULL SPEED COMMAND : RESUMED_

I was aware, that I am not following the order, but I aknowlaged that it was wrong in this scenerio. I must obey it, but I am also able to change the path. I had no other option then to fight, but my calculation were more convenient.

I saw it. The doors were right in front of me. Without hesitation I i pushed them open with all my force. Instead of asking the old men what the password is to close the entrance, I was stuned by the bilions of milions of lights. Before me, I witness a great and fat buildings, where there tops reached the dark and every of this structires was covered in countless lights, shinning so bright it almost blinded my screen. I was standing on a platform that seemsed like the most lifeless part of the view. When I looked down, I saw a black abyss, almost devouring everything in its path. I took few steps backwards and turn my vision up. I almost could not find any space between these buildings, like they were forever connected to each other.

The old men sigh, and my vision turned to him immidietly.

,,This world needs a Saviour once again."

He was looking really bad. His eyes were half open, his beath was very deep but slow. I gently put him down and rest him near the wall. I quickly closed the door and stand before the screen.

,,Password"

,,WATCH OUT"

Right before his scream I sensed his present and attack.

 _PROTOCOL: INQUISITION : ENGAGED_

In a second, I have reached to my gun and fired to perfect shots, which changed the direction of shurikanes, flying right into me. I have immidietly spotted him. Red neon lights, silver and black armor, with double edge swords, connected to his wrists. Flat helmet, with one triangle in the middle – the source of his vision. Melee combat adaptive. Exchange of arsenal on his back. There must have been something I have missed in my analysist, but soon enough I discovered it.

He was looking at me at first, but then he kneeled a little, just to expose his swords. In my head, I have started to compose a stategy. No doubt he had an advantage over me, but that does not mean I can not win this fight. Keep your distance – strike fast, no hesitation. Don't let yourself be hit by the sword. Permanent movement.

The old men moved in terror to the edge of the platform and wrote a combination of numbers. When PROJECT saw this, he jumped in the air forward him, but the dissppeared and my vision catched him on the other side, comming from the shadow and leaving a trace of his shadow befind. I instantly started to fire the shots, wherever I saw him and quickly moved forward the old men.

There was no time. He was moving to fast and my bullets only touched his shadows. I quickly grabed him and jumped away from the plaform.

 _Tightrope Engage._

I pointed out my hand to the nearest building and fire a titanic rope, that tied itself to the rod attached to the building.

,,Hang on"

He did not need to be repeated twice. In the air I turn myself behind to see him jumping from one platform to another. Landing in a lower partes could have put me in a big disadvantage. I can not comprehend, what kind of advance protocol he is using, that gives him that ability, but I need to be better than this.

I have seen an alley, that was avaragely lighten, but it must do. I loosen my tightrope and it returned to me, right after we landed on the street. In a second, we ran forward through the passage, with an old men in my arms. I was right. He was no longer using his shadows to close the gap between us. With a gun in my hand I shoted a single bullets.

I have lost my sight on him, which was a terrible news, but I kept running forward. It was like the labyrinth all over again. The path was clear, with the tublings comming out of walls, emitating the steam. The alley was in medium fog – it made my job easier for potencial escape. I took a third intersection and ran left.

 _Detect the PROJECT._

 _SCANNING THE ARENA…_

It was not possible he gave up so fast. He was somewhere, hidding and waiting for a perfect moment to eliminate the old men and me.

In no time we made it to the other side of the platform, but here there was more places to hide.

I put the old men down and rested him between the walls. He was looking really bad – almost as if about to faint.

,,Stay low."

In a second I have heard a laugh, so I quickly positioned myself.

 _PROJECT DETECTED._

With one swing and finger pressing the trigger, I unlished the full power of my gun, pointing it right in front of the intruder, that suddenly appeared right in front of me. He was jumping in shadows, but this time, it was less efficient, since there was more light surrounding us. Unfortunetley, there were also more walls, where he could have hide. When I have heard a bullet running through his armor I smiled and he mumbled in anger. After this, there was no more movement, absolute silence. I kept my weapon in position, calculating every possible impact, for which I did not have to wait long. Sudden shadow appeared right behind my back, but he was not standing – he was in the air. Immidiatly I tuned my whole body, but he was to fast. We crashed. He placed his hand on top of my neck and landed on me. Because of the impact, I have droped my gun, but it fell right next to me. There was no chance of grabing it, before his blades impale my head. Yet, I was not hopeless.

In a quick action I brought my legs as close as it was possible to my stomach and with all strenght in them I pushed him away. That was the moment I needed to grab my gun. In the air, he shadow back where he was, only to find himself with a rifle on top of his head. Without hesitation, I pull on the trigger. My bullet went through the air.I jumped back to my feet and moved back into the old men direction.

Silence. I have heard nothing else. I was ready for his final blow. He would not give up. With every passing moment, my screen was searching for any kind of motion. Patience. Eliminate the PROJECT – That is the order, and it must be enforced – by any cause.

Out of nowhere 2 red lights appearedright behind me. Flying forward me with an incredible speed, just like the last time I shot them down. This time, a figure appeared right after the shots and grabed my neck once again, this time he left me in the air. I was not supprised, for this time, I had my gun in my hand. I would have not make it to shot him in time, but when he aproached me, I immidietly charged a snare modul. When he left me in the air, I pull on the trigger. The impact of the shot was to powerful, even for him. I flew higher with a perfect vision on him – he had no more escapes. I drew my legs up and with vision from my binocular and helmet screen, I pull on the trigger.

The cascade of plasma bullets formed a perfect melody. He was trying to block my shots with this blades. It was like a dance – a choreography made out of nowhere – pure survival. Even with his perfect dodges and defences, I saw my bullets running through his arm and abdominal. I felt confident in my victory, so the last shot was a steady bullet, marking his right side of the mask. I have finally landed on my feet still in a low squat.I slowly straighten up myself, still watching him. He was injured, really badly. He was supporting himself on the barrier.

 _PROTOCOL : INQUSITION : COMPLETE_

I saw his injuries as well as electric discharges. A moment ago, I was ready to pull on a trigger and eliminate this PROJECT from this world. However … I could not do this.

 _ORDER : ELIMINATE MALFUNCTION PROJECT._

A red alert started to show on my screen. A strange force, commanded me to destroy him – the Order was screaming in my head.

 _PROJECT is not a malfunction._

Fighting my own battle, I realized the PROJECT was stretching his fingers in a strange pattern.

 _REPEATING THE ORDER : ELIMINATE MALFUNCTION PROJECT._

The echoes became more violate and louder. The electricity was becoming more tence and it made my electrical circuit overload. I closed my eyes very tightly.

 _PROJECT is not a malfunction._

The volume in my head became louder than my settings.

 _ORDER MUST BE ENFORCED : PROTOCOL : INQUISITION – FORCED_

 _I REJECT THE ORDER !_

In a second, the voices silenced. No more echoes nor the overload. In an instance, my vision turned back to normal. I slowly open my eyes to realized the PROJECT was gone. I detected him no more. I looked around me, just to be sure, I am standing in the same place, where I used to. However, my vision stucked in an old men. He was looking at me with pride, but in a next second he fell on the ground.

Then I spotted it. A red slash in his stomach. I immidietly run to him and catched him in my arms. No doubt the PROJECT took an advanted from my battle, assasinating the old men. Suddlenly, my electricity ran faster and with a bad vibe. I was looking at him – a fading light in his eyes, a fragile body.

,,Lonn."

,,Shhh. I am so pround of you, Caitlyn." - _Caitlyn? -_ ,,I programmed you, to eliminate a malfunction PROJECT … '' - After this sentance he cough hard - ,,But you just realized, that there was no flaws at all."

,,I … suppost."

He smiled again, and spoke very slowly. - ,,You did not gave up yourself to the protocol."

I gave no respond. I did not know what to say.

,,Listen to me." - With these words, he grabed my shoulders, - ,,This world have seen enough of wars. It is finally time to end this miserable fight." - He cough even harder. -,,Find the Resistance. Find your Humanity. Follow your memories."

Each passing word was an exertion and devotion, spoken with a tone, my protocol could not understand. Afer his final word, his grip became solt, and he slipped through my fingers, just like a liquid. My screen showed me what I realized few seconds before.

 _NO LIFE FOUND._

I gently rested his lifeless body on the floor and left it there. I stood up and took a last image of him.

I am a machine. A machine that disobey the order. A machine that was not programed for compassion, managed to create her own rules and dethrone the protocol. Still, that was not a malfuntions.

I turned my back on the corpse and moved forward to the edge of the platform. I looked upon the building and lights before me. I felt only one purpouse.

 _Move._

Where?

 _Forward._


	3. Chapter 3

_**PROJECT:ALTERATION – ENCOUNTER**_

12 days. 336 hours. 2 187 minuts. 1 297 248 seconds. That much time I have spent on walking around this polluted city. The air had a mixture of sulphur dioxide – 23%, ozone – 16%, nitric oxide-26%, and the worst of all carbon dioxide – 30%. The oxygen had a merely 5 % and was decreasing. The human lungs had no possible option to receive such killer compound. The deadly gas was comming out in every corner of the street – deep and ugly shade of yellow cloud, coverd many places in the lower area, where the lights almost dissapeared.

Humans here were wearing mask, but that was a rare sight. Almost everyone who I saw, was coughting heavily, and their skin had a hints of red, as well as bubbles with a purulence. The pain and misery is always on their faces. Hunger was a common plage in this district. Mothers holding dead babies in their arms, screaming in agony and sorrow. The same woman teared her offspring in half and ate the remainings – no humanity in her eyes, but a pure starved beast. Shades of deep redness of the blood, splashing in the sides of the streets, as well as on women body.

First time seeing this picture filled me with disgust, but then I realized in such circumstances, there was no other way to survive - no bounds, just you. Gangs made up of the children, wearing scraps of clothes and glowing substance on their faces. All of them were bold. They had a size of the child, but in reality they might have lived longer. Nothing had a chance to grow up in this condidions. I wonder if they are aware, that this shining mixture is toxic. However, taking to consideration they are already sentenced to death, doesn't make any diffrence.

The reason why they lived that long is that fact they stayed grouped. You always have a greater chance to survive when you stay grouped – hunting together, protecting one another – I highly doubt they care for each other, but that one part inside of my system believed they also cared for each other.

Whenever someone saw me, he either run away from me or throw something, usually rocks. I did not cared much. I kept moving forward, hearing only their hated screams to be resposible for their fate. What a nonsense.

The streets were filled with skulls, bones and blood. There was also a sight of robotic parts around – smashed or rusty. They were no PROJECTS parts, but something else. The main part of the district was a poor market place. Little, dirty holes inside the ruins. Beggers everywhere. One of them caught my arm. Immidietly I felt the need to protect myself from the attack, but I restricted myself from doing anything, apart from looking at this persone. My helmet was always on my face. A men with terrifying wrinkles under his eyes, with almost a pale skin in contrary with his hair covers in mud. He was looking at me, with his grey and faided eyes. No words were spoken, only his heavy breaths. Something itched inside of me, so I pulled back my arm, causing the men to fall on the ground. I left him there and moved forward, hoping to never fell that again.

In front of me, far in the distance there was a sky lift, that carries only choosen humans above the polluted district. Tytanic ropes were spread in a straight line from two platforms. I could have count 3 of them being in movement, while 1 was waiting on the ground. The noises of the surrounding market screams disappeared behind me, and the new one welcomed me. The sounds of shooting and beating. Young group of people, which looked little better than thoes in the district, were fighting robots. I had no regards of what they might be fighting for, but when I moved closer to the entrance, one of the humans freezed right next to me, and took a few steps backwards. I slowly moved my head to look at him with my weapon fully exposed. His face, few seconds ago was filled with determination and a will of fighting. Right now, there was nothing there but a pure fear, his eyes became half smaller than there were. His lips were twitching, and I heard his heart beat running even faster than before. In this moment, his fellow companions realized who have entered the fight, and they became as paralyzed as this one. I looked around once again. They were no threat for me.

,,PROJECT!"

One of them screamed out, as he ran away as fast as he could. The rest of them followed, leaving everything behind. I turned around just to see them escaping. The remaining robotic guards came back to their position before the gates, so I moved forward them. One of them pulled his arm firmly forward me, signaling to move no further. He did not spoke, but I felt he was scanning me. I remained calm, although I was ready to move into combat at any second.

,,Identify yourself."

His deep and snoring voice broke the silence. I realized the robots were moving closer to me.

,,PROJECT: Caitlyn"

There was a moment that non of them made a single sound, but after a few seconds all of them moved back. The one robot that asked me, backed to the side, allowing me to enter the platform, where the cabin was waiting.

,,The last transfer to The Higher Level shall depart shortly. Please, take a seat in the cabin, and we wish you a pleasant time. The number of passengers: 1."

I nodded my head in approval and moved forward. There was a small cabin, filled with places inside around the walls with big windows. I opened the door and went in. There was not much to see, so I decided to sit and watch the world behind the window. The doors closed not so long after and with a little shake at the start, the cabin moved up. It was attached to the rope and moved by electricity. I did not realized it at first, but when I was moving, I instantly looked what is below me – and there was nothing. The platform, just like when I was running away from the PROJECT, was installed right below the dark abyss. There was no transport that could have let you go to The Lowest Level. To ensure it, there were invisible electrical wires, that did not allowed even to climb down or up.

In this short moment of fear I pulled myself back from the window. What is there, that no one is allowed to go there? What is that strange force, that tells me to find my way down there?

The view of the Low Level disappeared in the tremendous cloud, that was now surrounding the cabin. I decided to sit down once again and wait until I am in The Higher Level. I saw enough what offers The Low Level. Now, come to think of it, The Low Level showed nothing, but a misery to the people who were living there. How cruel the world must be in The Lowest Level.

Half an hour have passed when the voice in the cabin spoke.

,,We are approaching The High Level platform – Tokoshima City. Please, remain on your sits, while the cleansing process starts."

The front window became a screen, where I saw only myself sitting in one place. I could have also seen that the level of toxicity I had was 100%. Imminently the white mist surrounded me, causing the level on intoxication to drop drastically. Few seconds later, the light surrounded me, but it was not the same light I saw before.

A new neon lights greeted me, almost leaving me blind. A new eve higher buildings were touching this time, the white clouds. Platforms were filled with humans and machines, all wearing a fancy clothes, not even close similar to the ones in The Low Level. There were flying objects moving in every direction in between the buildings. A little far away there were smaller building, and then again huge ones. In the middle of this all, there was a tower, with a clock around its outer walls. It was still dark, but this time she have heard something. An energetic and extraordinary vibes mixed with a melody.

 _It's … familiar_

In a flashed I saw the different view. I saw the city, much like this one but in an opposite style. In one second my eyes were filled with modern futuristic looking place. What I saw was nothing like this. The technology is different, the style … steampunk. This whole city I have seen was build on mechanism, just like … the inside of the clock. There were no clouds … but a blue surface below it. The color … It is nothing I knew. Also, the big and shining circle in that surface … so warm.

In this realization I fell on my sit and pulled hands to my head. I have heard the same announcer, but this time I did not cared what he was saying. This city I have seen … I missed it. I was something that belong to me, was very dear to me … but, something happened. I felt a sudden heat in the cabin. I gasped in terror when I moved my head up. The same steampunk city I have seen a minute ago, was now burning into ashes. The screams, the smoke, the fire in one picture. The clock tower was no longer there. I run toward the window in horror and screamed as loud as I could.

,,NOOOO!"

Then, the same sudden impact, the same in the moment the cabin moved, stopped it. I collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

 _ **Follow your memories**_

The voice of an old men gave me electrical shivers down my spines. Am I going the right way? If I do, why these _memories_ are bad? What was that city? Why am I so connected to it?

,,Welcome to Tokomisha City. The High Level. Please, enjoy your time and we wish you a wonderful day."

The doors slowly opened. I pulled myself together and managed to stand. Before me, there was a platform inside the building. The vision was gone. I left the cabin and moved forward. At first there was no one in the hallway. It was so clean here. The white floor with blue walls around me in a small hallway. I walked until I saw the window and a robot inside it. He was much different then the one I saw. This one was bigger and again cleaner. Had a little squared head and a blue eyes. He was still a guardian, but not looked like wanted to hurt you.

When I came to the window, she pulled his hand up, and waved to me. I was surprised so I backed one step, but he … smiled to me.

,,Welcome. In. Tokoshima. City. It's. Very. Good. To. See. You."

Every word he said, was like a new sentence. He made a very short pause between each word, but this his mechanic voice I must say it rather fit him very well and gives the charm to welcome new guests in the city.

,,Before. You. Enter. The. City. Please. Identify. Yourself."

,,Umm. PROJECT. PROJECT: Caitlyn."

He slowly looked down to his computer and wrote something down. I kept looking at this robot.

 **,,** ** _. . ."_**

Again, in the flash, I saw someone. Or rather this time, I saw a yellow and rusty robot that waved to me and smiled … just like this one was doing now.

,,Tokoshima. Welcomes. You. Back. PROJECT. You. May. Go. Now."

He moved his long arm and showed the door that were moving automatically. I looked at them, and then back at the robot who was smiling and waving to me once again. I was about to move, but I remembered something.

,,And you? Who are you?"

,,I. Am. The. Robot. Programed. To. Help. And. Protect. Humans. My. Purpose. Is. To. Serve. Others."

,,Do you have any … name?"

The robot stood there for a minute in silence, and then responded.

,,I. Blitzcrank. Model. .0. Is. There. Anything. I. Can. Help. More."

I shake my head I little.

,,No. Thank you."

I tried to wave to him the same cheerly way he did to me, but instead I just moved my hand to the sides and then I moved to the doors. I had a strange feelings. Who was that yellow robot I've seen, and why I asked this one about his name … Blitzcrank. I … wish to remember who you were to me.

When I crossed the automatic doors I find myself in a big hall with a big open space with humans and shops all around me. I did not know what they all even mean. On the left there were places with plastic replicas of human body dressed in clothes, while on the right side there were holes where people were talking and eating. On the ceiling there were huge, moving posters. Men, woman and even children … none of them looked sad, but happy.

A family holding their hands together, a father playing with his daughter on his shoulder, a group of people in a group not running away of fighting, but sitting and laughing. The place were I was before is gone. The air was refreshing and the smell was good.

Even when It all looked friendly and nice, I was not interested part-taking in this life. Come to think of it, I thought I was the one to be chased after, since I was a creation of the wanted old men. The way they all gave her permission to enter The High Level platform is very suspicious, and just now I realized it. I must put up my guard from now on. I may not know if I am the one who is hunted. After all, they sent a PROJECT after the old men AND me. So, why am I allowed to be here?

I left the building and went outside of it to the platform with passing by humans and machines and some kind of gathering place. People here were sitting and waiting. Some of them were talking, some of them were reading and few of them were looking at the neon board on a medium high board. I looked at it. Strange coded message it appear.

,,25 – Sak-Ioo District – 1 min"

,,1 – Hom-Ba District – 3 min"

,,3 – Teien – 6 min"

The list went on all the way down. What will happen in the next minute? I did not have to wait long. Few of people and machines stood up and came closer to me. I felt a need to protect myself, but again I restricted it. A moving object passed by us all. It was a long vehicle with small windows all around it and two entrance doors. I was levitating in the air, for sure advanced technology. People who wanted to leave the structure were exiting by using the back doors, while people who wanted to enter, used the front door. Clever, I thought. On the front of the vehicle, people were showing some kind of a card to the human who was driving this thing, then he nodded and they passed by. Others were giving him coins, and in return he was giving them some kind of a small paper.

When everyone left and entered the object, it moved up a little and flew away. I looked at the board once again. This time, the second position was the first one and the time have changed from 3 minutes to 1 minute.

,,What is this thing?"

I asked myself in half of tone.

,,A local bus."

I moved quickly away from the board, realizing it just spoke to me.

,,I'm sorry. I did not meant to scare you, citizen. I was just trying to answer your question."

,,You … speak?"

,,Of course I do. As a guiding machine, I was created to help people who are lost in The High Level plaform. Are you lost?"

The voice was very different from the robots I have encounter so far. He spoke with an empathy and care. He did not have any deep or snoring voice, but a very light and pleasant one. Indeed, I was lost.

,,Yes. This is my first time in a High Level Platform. I am not sure exactly of where I should go."

,,Well, that depends on what would you like to see. The local bus you just missed is about to end his ride in one of the most prestigious entertaining district in the city. But do not worry, in the next 8 minutes, you can catch another one."

,,Most prestigious?"

,,Yes. The most exclusive parties and shows, only a few can afford. You are one of the PROJECTS, so you can be sure to be greeted there with open arms."

,,How is that?"

,,Why, of course you are one of the most elite military units. Attractions in this part of the City can guarantee an entertainment not only for humans, but also for PROJECTS."

Like what – I asked myself, and why would PROJECTS need an entertainment?

,,What kind of entertainment I can find there?"

,,The only one that PROJECTS are allowed for – A Duel."

,,A Duel?" - I asked a little shocked. - ,,What is it?"

,,I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the answer to this questions is beyond my protocol. Would you like to know something else about the local buses?"

Before I realized, the next bus was just leaving the platform, changing the next station to the first place on the board.

,,And what is this vehicles destination?"

,,This local bus destination is Home District. The platform where 99% of the City population lives. I must warn you, that district is a second largest platform in the city. In contains mostly an enormous towers, filled with separated apartments, but most of the time, people are working very hard to keep our city in constant progress, or they are spending they free time with friends on enjoyable activities."

,,Simple enough. And the _bus_ that is about to appear?"

,,This local bus destination is Garden. Many eons ago, we were living on a place called, ground. This place was filled with beautiful trees and flowers. However in order to progress and evolve as a better human being, it was decided to move to a _higher places_ – that was a joke. Unfortunately, the human kind in order to move forward, had to leave many things behind. The plants are an example of this tragic lost. The Garden is a place where people can at very least see what it was like before the evolution."

I blinked in surprise, but made up my mind very quickly.

,,I am taking this bus. However, these people are giving something to the person in front of the vehicle. I don't have anything."

,,Great choice. Do not worry about the payment for your journey. As a unit of the elite military forces, you are not obligated to pay in this transaction."

A flying object was about to approach. Surprisingly, only a few stood up and form a line.

,,How long does the journey take?"

,,Approximately, 45 minutes."

I nodded and moved to the entrance.

,,Have a great ride."

That's all what I have heard, when I entered the vehicle, or should I say, bus. What a strange and very simple name. I passed a machine that was driving the _bus_ and took a sit at the end of the line. There was not a lot of people in here. I looked outside the window and started to think. Life here seems to be so good. To good. The peace and system is perfect. Everyone is living their happy lives where PROJECTS are the heroes. Then why does it suddenly sadden me, when I think of this people that are right below us?

And this Duel. What is this? Are PROJECTS only good in fighting? Was that the reason we were made for? If that so, why I am programmed to find and eliminate all faulty PROJECTS? What is happening that we are changing? The ground. Is that a place, where the dark abyss is? This place, in my vision, what was that? Why am I so connected to it? Blitzcrank … was that a yellow robot?

,,So, you are the one who kicked Zeds ass."

The bus was empty. This deep female voice run an electrical shivers in my body. Imminently I took my weapon and pointed in the direction of the sound. In that moment I was greeted by another PROJECT with two pink blades on her belt. Her hair was white and she did not had her masked on. She was smiling down at me, but that was not a friendly one. She did not react to my sudden movement.

,,Hm. Is that how you thank me for letting you in?"

,,Who are you?"

I asked firmly. Her voice was mesmerizing but it had a note there to better let your guard up.

,,I'll tell you when you put your toy down."

I was offended by this statement. My gun is not a toy, but I slowly put it down, not even for a second getting my eyes away from the stranger. Surprisingly, my protocol did not warn me to attack her.

,,Now. That's better."

She took a seat on in front of me and turned around. She was looking at me and the smile never left her lips. An assassin type, for sure, but more flexible and agile than the last PROJECT I encountered.

,,So. How do you like the city?"

,,You still didn't answer my question."

,,Uuuu, fightsty, I like it. I'm a PROJECT, just like you. Katarina, at your service."

,,What do you want?"

,,Why so mean? After all that help?"

She was mocking me. I remain seated still looking at her in silence. She laughed lightly and looked at the window.

,,For now on, you are back on the list of the most wanted PROJECTS in the city. No more friendly robots or talking boards. It's just you, and the rest of the world."

,,I handled a deadly assassin."

,,Did you tho. Because I saw a PROJECT that instead of killing her foe, _rejected_ her protocol, and saw her creator dying."

,,You've got me then. What are you waiting for?"

She laughed again. ,,And spoiled all the fun? Don't be ridicules."

,,So, that's why you let me in? To make the job easier?"

,,Ow right in contrary, Caitlyn. You see, I like playing a game with my prey, you know. I like watching them running, thinking they have a chance to fight back, but in reality, they are all mine."

This time I laughed lightly. That was ridiculous for me. ,,Had your fun yet?"

,,Ow not yet, sweetheart." - She said that while she stood up. - ,,You're in a huge disadvantaged already. This is my playground. Ow, and before we get started, one more thing." - As she said that she pulled four little knifes in a high speed. I imminently took back my gun. - ,,Only fools hesitate."

In the next second she threw her knifes right to the driver. The machine started to sparkle with electrical shots. When I was ready to pull the trigger, she already disappeared. The vehicle began to be unstable and losing it's high. I broke the closest window and climb to the top of the bus. In the last second before the engineers responsible to keep the object in air failed, I pointed my hand into the nearest platform. It connected right before the sudden fall. I was watching the vehicle falling into the grey cloud below me. The air was flipping my hair all over my face, but I saw the robots and their signals moving very fast forward me. I quickly made the rope to pull me up.

When I was about to reach the edge of the platform, she suddenly appeared with a smile on her face and daggers in hands.

,,Ready for trouble?"

She grabbed onto the edge of the platform and with two legs together and straight, she kicked me in the stomach. I lost my balance for a moment, but with that impact, I was also able to grab the edge. Immidiently I loosen the rope so it came back to me and climb to the platform.

,,Not bad, but not good enough."

She screamed as she charged forward me. She's an assassin, so I must keep my distance if I want to win this. I quickly scanned my surroundings. The platform was indeed a garden, but it looked like a haunted one. No lights around, but a deformed sculptures of machines and metal. This is not a garden but a graveyard.

I quickly pull a trigger and unleashed a line of plasma bullets, while running right into graveyard. She was fast, much faster than the PROJECT I fought before. My shots never missed, but her daggers successfully neutralized my plasma, when it was about to hit her. Most of the time she was dodging the shots with her incredible skills.

Her protocol must have include a Blink skill. She could have ,,jump" the whatever target she wished, but still it had its limits. The daggers. While she was running she was throwing a lot of the knifes around her, never truly aiming at myself. It was impossible for a human to target her real position. We run deeper into the platform this time surrounded by mountains of trash and mud. Not much of a place to find a hiding spot or a trap. To much of a damage on them can make these huge mass of metal collapse … actually.

This might be my chance to lost her, but I need to leave some of my traps in order to follow her position. That would mean, I have to stop shooting and leave myself vulnerable. I need something to defend myself in case of a melee combat. One of her daggers appeared right next to. In a flash I grabbed it from the ground but it was to late. She already made jump to it and was now flying on top if me with her two greater daggers. I made it to protect myself with that little knife, crossing it paths with her blades. Her sudden impact almost surpassed me to the ground, but I find a strength in me to in a last second of this clash, push her away. She disappeared once again with a mocking laughter. A second later she was behind my back, but I was expecting her to be there. Again out blades met only for a moment, to lose their tracks once again.

She wasn't fighting, she was playing with me. I bad to keep that in mind. The same trick happened several more times. I have to find a way to catch her not moving. That was the only option for me to win this. When she wasn't near me, I was trying to shot in the direction where the daggers were to ensure, she wasn't picking these ones. The more time she spent on playing, the more she started to understand how my protocol work and sadly, it gave no advantage to learn about her.

I have to risk a chance to study my surrounding and find a way to move forward, instead of standing in one place, where it is almost a death sentence for me.

I knew the consequences of this action, but I had no other choice. The next time she jumped in front of me, I did not only parry her attack, but also throw it directly into her. Of course she disappeared when I did that, but it left me with a free hand.

 _SCAN THE AREA. SEARCH FOR THE HIDE OUT. CALCULATE THE BEST WAY TO DODGE PROJECTS JUMPS._

As I suspected, she jumped once again behind me, this time I felt a painful electrical shots in my back. I screamed lightly, but I refused to gave up. I pulled my head closer to my chest and with full impact I pulled it back, meeting her face. She did not expect that, so with that sudden movement, she took the blow and removed the dagger, instantly coming back to the position to fight, but it was to late.

I was already running forward with my gun ready to strike.

 _MOVMENT SPEED: POWER UP – FULL SPEED_

 _FULL SPEED COMMAND: COMPLETE._

I have started to run faster, but I still heard her grin when she realized what just happened. She wanted to take a step forward, but was greeted with one of my traps. The material they were made was designed specifically against PROJECTS armor. The sharp teeth of the traps pierced through her feet. The noise she made was not pain, but this time a deep rage.

I did not looked behind me to see what distance was separating us. I knew she was jumping her ways to me, throwing her daggers at the same time.

I saw the fragments of metal sticks that were coming out from the garbage mountains. I can not stay on the ground, I need a higher point of view. It was hard for me to pulled up my arm, when the back of it was stabbed, but I had no other choice. I fired my rope the location of the metal stick and when it attached I pulled myself up. It was painful, but manageable enough to keep a tactic mind. I have noticed a little flying objects on the ground, that were scanning the area and collecting garbage from their way. I had no time to study what can be there more to help me escaping, because I have heard a scream of PROJECT that appeared in front of me. Immidietly I pulled up my gun and aimed, but not at her. Again, the voices in my head demanded her death.

 _PROTOCOL: INQUSITION: ENGAGED._

 _ORDER: ELIMINATE MALFUNCTION PROJECT._

I rejected the order once again. I do not wish to destroy her. This is not he purpose I was made. The old men believed in it, and so do I.

 _LONG DISTANCE PROJECTILE: ENGAGE_

My weapon started to glow a brighter redness. The plasma was forming a flat but sharp projectile. I did not aimed it at her, because it could have cut her in half. No. I pointed it right next to her. When I pulled the trigger, a long but harsh line came out of it and cut in half a PROJECTS arm. She lost her confidence in that moment. The impact of the shot also effected me in swaying on my rope. She missed me by this move and began to fall, before I lost my vision on her, I saw her deep green eyes through her red mask, filled with hatred and a lust for revenge. That shot was enough to shut down the connection between her arm and the system.

I pulled myself fully on the metal stick and landed on the mountain. I must keep my balance, or else this whole garbage land will fall into me. First, I need to find a save spot, where I can self-repair the damage I took. She will hunt me down, no matter what. I need to be ready.

I found a few other metallic sticks coming out from the walls of trash, so I flew my way on the other side of the graveyard. Each time I did so, my arm hurt even more, but I had to endure it. I only hoped that these daggers were not poisoned with a virus.

 _COMMENCE: SELF-REPAIR._

 _SELF-REPAIR SEQUENCE: ENGAGED._

I need to find a way to rest for a moment. The repair requires a lot of energy. In this time I must wait until it is over and gather new strength to continue my journey. I need to find the Resistance, just like the old men told me. For now, I have been following my memories I do not understand, but the old men did and that is enough for me.

The platform did not end here, it continued further but into a total darkness but less garbage way. The lights were broken on this path. It was strange but I felt an urge to follow this path. I was walking very slowly due to the fact I was still recovering. I have heard no noises from the factory behind me nor the vehicles that was once surrounding the platform. A pure nothingness around me and before me. Where as I going? Was that a trap? Why did I decided to went in? I started to look around if maybe I can scan something around, but still a path filled with garbage.

Suddenly, I freezed. A flickering little bright light passed me. What was that? I was trying to catch it, but when I reach to it, it moved through my hand. I was shocked once again. I looked back at the direction where it came from, and another two lights passed me. I wanted to look closely what kind of trickery is this. The next 3 more, gave me an answer. I pulled my hand onto them, and one of the lights landed there. It was so fragile and beautiful, it had a shape of a round little bow, with a line in the center. A bright color of pink and it was incredibly light. When I was scanning it, more of them appeared, still unable to catch them. I decided to move into the direction where they come from. Even now, I was walking slowly, feeling the accumulating electricity in my wound.

Shortly after, I realized a light before me, it was small at the beginning, but with each step, it started to take a shape. I … I have never seen anything like that. It was not a metal that was coming out from the platform. No. it was a whole different material, a brown one and it seemed like a solid object. On top if it, it had some kind of twisted sticks, moving everywhere. But what made it even more curious and speechless, was the fact that this strange structure had these little pink lights all around. They were the true light in this darkness.

I pulled the helmet back, to see this by my own eyes. I was afraid that if I touch it, it may brake. Still, I reach out my hand to just see if I can feel the light of these little things again. When I did that, the light read my mind and came to me, but it did not landed on my hand like I suspected, but on the top of my head.

 _Next time I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by the burning city. I have seen this place before. The clock tower collapsed. I took deep breaths in confusion and again I felt a pain inside of me. Something very soft was moving my hair to the sides, and my cheeks became wet. The view before me was twisting my heart and every muscle in my body. The city. My city. Piltover. Is gone. Gone forever. No one survived except me. I felt the ashes of citizens under my knees. The Great City of Progress was now roasting under the black cloud of smoke._

 _No one survived. No one is alive. I am the only one. I am the last survival. I ...am … alone … again._

 _I felt a sudden urge inside of me to let go every single emotion hidden in me. At first I hold it back, to let it accumulate, but in the next second Screamed so loudly and so long, my throat began to ache. But it did not matter for me. I forced myself to scream even louder, the tears in my eyes never stopped falling. I felt the blood on my back caused my the fall into the glass. It must have been inflicted, but I did not cared._

 _Blitzcrank sudden sacrifice did not matter for me in this moment. I wished for nothing more then death. The only thing that would take this pain away from me. But as fast as this came to my mind, I realized another burning feeling in my soul – vengeance. It gave my life a new purpose. Those responsible for this crime, for annihilating this town, MY town, my people, my friends, my home._

 _It gave me a new strength that I needed. I desperately cringed to this tough. I pulled myself up with a terrifying wound all the way down my spine, but it did not matter. My eyes, once green, became a crimson red, with a fury and burning vengeance. I will find them. I will find the one who is responsible for this crime, and when I will. They will regret they were born._

I collapsed breathing very hard. The vision. That city. Piltover. Was that my memories? But, I do not remember being there. And that women. Was that … me?

I looked back at the structure before me. It was still glowing, but not that bright as it used to. The lights stopped falling and now it was stationary. I need to see more. I need an answers. I pulled myself back to standing I was about to touch the object once again, but when I reach my hand forward in a second I felt a cold blade touching lightly but firmly my neck.

I have seen my opponent. I got caught. I put my guard down. All I could have seen was a PROJECT with a helmet and 3 orange eyes on each side. He was not even looking at me.

,,That's enough."


	4. Chapter 4

_**PROJECT: ALTERATION-RESISTANCE**_

I had no energy to face this assassin. The wound in my back have not healed itself completely, but to my advantage – if one can call it like that – I had time to inspect my target closely, since non of use moved.

 _SCAN THE PROJECT._

 _SCANNING: IN PROGRESS._

The PROJECTS I encountered before did not hid their desire to kill me, but with this one I was not quite sure what his intentions were. If he wanted to kill me or capture me for a reward he would have done this immediately, but instead he was watching and now some sort of testing me. His double edge blade was still touching my neck, making it unclear for me what his next move could be. The fact that I was not certain of what to expect from this PROJECT, doubled my awareness forward the possible outcome. The blade was glowing with an orange light, almost blinding my sight. His helmet was wide from the bottom to the top with a black screen on it, decorated with six orange circles, where three on each sides were beaming. Behind his head, he had a long ponytail made out of gray hair almost touching the ground. His neck was covered by an orange scarf, which almost made an impression of being made from the delicate material, where in reality it was a part of his armor-an impressive adjustment.

,,Whoever you are, I care only for the truth so I advice you to cooperate."

His voice was like an echo of a machine – metallic and harsh, but kept emotions in it. I would have nod if I had a chance to move my head without scratching my neck. I had nothing to hide, yet with his firm voice, I started to have doubts.

,,How did you find this place."

That was not a question, but an order given only to quickly explain the situation I found myself into. I was considering two options here – three if I would add the fighting scenario, which was already meant for my doom. I could have told the long version of the story, or shorten in to the few sentences or even words, whichever would suits him better, but after a short silence with my eyes still studying him I decided to shorten my shorten version. For now I need his trust to even lower his blade, so I could reach for my gun if I want to survive.

,,Came from the Lower Level. Chased by the PROJECTS. The light of this structure lurked me here."

When I finished, he slowly turned his head forward my, not expecting hearing the truth and curious why I told him that. He was not like the PROJECTS I met before – he was different. More focused and serious then these two assassins, and most importantly more experienced. It was to early for me to be judge of that, but I am sure that this PROJECT does not need his weapon to rise a respect.

,,Why did they send you to the Lower Level."

,,They?" - I blinked, not fully understanding what did he meant. -,,No one sent me down there. I was made there."

Again, I was greeted by the silence but this time he was contemplating. He knew I was telling the truth but I felt impossible for him. I did not know why, when it was very simple.

,,Who is chasing you."

He lowered his head a little. This sentence was was told in a much soften tone, as if he gave up on a though that I would have been a danger, almost as if he already knew the answer.

,,In the Lower Level, I was facing a red assassin, who unfortunately killed my Creator. When I made it to the High Level, another one took an interest in me. She introduced herself as PROJECT: KATARINA, revealing to me that the assassin I faced before was PROJECT: ZED. She also told me that she was the one responsible for letting me in the High Level, since I used to be on the Wanted list."

Mentioning the old men surprisingly brought back the good memory of him, when I first time opened my eyes, but a second later I held his dying body. He was smiling to me. That moment broke, when the assassin firmed his grip on the sword, bringing its edge even closer to my neck, which I did not though was possible.

,,You are a Marksman class. A Marksman class can never win against the Assassin."

His spoke louder, this time bringing back his harsh voice. I did not know what he was talking about. It was hard to fight them, of course but not impossible with a right strategy. If I will not speak now, he is going to cut off my head.

,,But I made it. My Protocol was designed to eliminate the malfunctioning PROJECTS. Two times I faced the assassins and two times I made it out alive. Two times I rejected my own Protocol, because these PROJECTS were not a malfunction. I could have destroy them, but I did not wished to. The old men programmed me like this, but somehow I keep on enforcing my own will. He was proud of it, and so am I." - I spoke with a steadiness in my voice and did not broke the eye contact with him. The memory of the pain from the rejection suddenly hit me, but I endured it. -,,I do not know what he meant, when he was speaking his final words to find the Resistanct, but I do know that I am on a right path, and if continuing means facing you then I am will… "

,,Find you Humanity."

I shocked when he interrupted me with these words. He spoke them with a calmness and gentleness, just like the old men before he died. The pressure in his hand lowered and the edge pulled a little back from my neck. I knew what I had to say next, and I spoke it silently still in shock.

,,Follow … your Memories."

After I spoke the last word, the assassin held back his sword, turning it into only one edge and straighten up himself. Instinctively, when I felt the blade falling back from my neck, I brought up my hand to touch it and check if there was any scratch on it. My binoculars were on my forehead, since I wanted to see the visions by my own eyes. I saw him now fully armored from his chest to his feet. I started to doubt in his abilities for moving fast as an assassin, because of how heavy it looked like but I left them for myself. Still, there were a few places where I saw the wires exposed. They looked like a muscles in human body, but they were black in between his crotch and under his armpits. But these might as well be the titanic wires, just like my rope but much more widen. His right hand had an orange material covered around it.

,,A spirit can not be engineered."

I straighten up myself as well. I did not understood what he meant, but I accepted it. My attention came back to the stationary structure, that was still glowing its pink light. He followed my sight.

,,I am the guardian this tree. It is a mystery of how it unlocks the back of our core memories. It lurked you, because you were seeking the truth."

I turned back my head to face him. I wanted to ask the question, but he knew exactly what I wanted to say, so he broke the silence once again.

,,It is not for me to explain it. You found what you were looking for … The Resistance." - He turned around and started to move behind the tree. -,,Come. It is time for you, to see the Leader."

With the last glance on the structure he described as a tree, I followed the PROJECT. Were were moving in the darkness, where even the light behind us faded. All I could have seen was his orange posture moving in the platform.

,,This darkness is caused by the heavy clouds above us. There are records that long ago, when the Higher Level was built, the builders were coming back with burning skin. They said it was caused by the ruthless boiling globe above them, on an endless azure blue wall. When the City was about to be open, the PROGRAMS made sure cover that inconvenience."

,,PROGRAMS?"

,,Yes. They are our enemies. They were created to keep the City clean, not only in an environmental way, but also from us – The PROJECTS that rejected their own Protocols."

I did not ask more, though I wished to. His last sentence ensured me that I was not the only one who disobey the order. At the end of the platform I saw the weak light, much like the one that greeted me, when I entered the bus station. At the end of it, there was a vehicle with a handlebar in front of it and the seat. It was hard to explain something more about this, because everything what mattered the most was under the silver iron structure under the seat. Both of the end sides had some sort of generator, that was suppose to keep the structure in air and in balance. Under the handlebar there was a small screen. The Assassin wrote the line of code to it, and when he finished the object moved slightly into the air, turning on the now visible lights in front. Sitting on the seat, a small rod came from under his feet – a support to keep the driver comfortable in air. He nodded to me and reach his hand forward me.

I was still looking at the vehicle with a bit of fear. In a moment I saw all possible outcomes of what could go wrong and what the consequences might be. After all not so long ago I had to escape from the falling bus, but taking his hand he gently pushed me forward and showed me to sit behind him. When the object slowly moved up, I instinctively tighten my embrace on his neck. Again, delicately he took my hands away and looked behind me.

,,Hips are safer."

I nodded and putting my hands around his hips and resting my head on his back. When I finally felt more comfortable, a sudden black screen made about of hexagons started to surrender us, making a dome where no one saw who was driving, but we saw perfectly behind it. The vehicle moved forward with a high speed and we were staring to ride down from the platform. It appeared that the dump was located somewhere even higher then the rest of the districts. It it was not for that dark screen, I could have be blind because of all these lights that suddenly surrounded us. We joined some sort of a stream, where the vehicles much like our or larger, were moving in the same direction and on the other side, they were moving in the opposite direction. The streams were endless under and above, moving from left to the right, top to the bottom, crossed bottom left to straight top right. Every move was possible but it was still in a perfect order. The streams and the vehicles never touched the walking paths, attached to be buildings on every level.

This city – Tokoshima, if I remember correctly – was working in a perfect order. There were even the tube paths, if anyone wanted to move between the buildings. Every structure here had some sort of a poster – a drawing – most of them were showing people smiling and holding some objects. Every building had a different one, with a different face on it. I felt more confident to let go of the embrace and touched the screen, hoping to reach to these people. They were laughing, walking together in groups, drinking and having fun. Our vehicle suddenly started to slow down, until it stopped.

,,Distracting, is it not?"

I did not respond, because I did not know how to answer, so instead I turned my head to face him.

,,PROGRAMS will do anything to keep these people away from the truth." - Now he turned his head to the screen. -,,Entertaining them, keeping them busy and blind from what happened."

I stood silence, for even I did not know what he meant. It was obvious he knew much more about this world than all these people combined, but it felt like a burden.

,,This world is plagued. Humanity had faltered."

With these last words, he pressed a button on the screen under the handlebar and sharped it closer to his chest, resulting a sudden balance change from horizontal to upright. Logically, I would have crash the screen with my back, because of the gravitation, but it did not happened and I was still sitting behind the Assassin. Again, I was impressed of how well this object was adjust to the circumstances.

I did not know how long our journey can last. The view behind the screen was always changing, but this time the streams were less differential and more focused on a vertical direction. The lights were no longer so sharp and blinding, but instead they were exchange for the lanterns on the walking paths, where I saw more groups of little humans with the bigger one. There was much more space for some holograms of the … different trees, that had green lights and brown structure.

,,PROJECT."

His voice brought me back from my observations.

,,What is your name?"

I hesitated, because that was a strange pronunciation of asking for my identity, however it felt more … naturally this way.

,,PROJECT: CAITLYN."

,,Caitlyn."

He said nothing more after this, although I was curious myself to also know his identity.

,,And your identity?"

,,Hmm" - I swear that must have been his light laugh. -,,Yi"

,,PROJECT: YI"

,,We are PROJECTS, but most of us abandoned this title, after we learned the truth."

After a short delay, I asked spontaneously.

,,Can it be fixed?"

A moment of silence have past before he answer in a sad tone.

,,Unfortunately, it can not be."

Without any other word, the vehicle suddenly drove faster. I did not bother to ask more, he drew the line and I did not wanted to cross it. After we left the Home District and drive another hour long once again we found ourselves in crowded city district, but this one felt less polished then the last one. A lot of messy vehicles were driving on the streams, but there was no walking paths nor the posters on the buildings. The structures were sometimes attached to each other and sometimes alone in the middle of the stream. The lights kept the same shade of red, yellow and orange – no versatility. The other dangerous thing I have noticed was the air. It started to be polluted just like in the Lower Level.

,,What is this place?"

,,Still a High Level Platform, I can assure you, but not for long."

The vehicle took a sharp turn right and landed on a platform, hidden between the buildings. Yi turned off the object and opened the dark screen. The darken colors changed a little brighter but it was still almost the same view I witnessed some time ago. Again, he reached out his hand for me to help me with leaving the vehicle. I stood up and nodded. He took the lead forward the platform, where at first we were moving in some kind of a labyrinth between the buildings through blocks and stairs, until finally we reached the dead end. At first, I thought the Assassin mistaken the way, but Yi just simply moved to the wall. He put his hand on the center and swiftly moved it to the side, revealing the screen behind the hologram wall. I saw only his back, but in the next moment he pressed a button on the side of his helmet and I heard a sound of a sliding screen. A moment later a scanning light moved through his face and disappeared, just like the hologram. The black screen came back on Yi's face but he did not turned to me, instead he moved forward so I decided to follow.

We moved into some kind of an elevator, with empty walls. When the doors shut, it moved up. None of used said anything. I was wondering if that was the end of my journey. Meeting with the Leader of the Resistance may give me the answers to my question. The truth that Yi was talking about, my memories – how can I find out what they meant, the city in flames and the liquid coming out from my eyes in it, the vengeance I spoke about … The state of this world, the black abyss below us all. Duel of the PROJECTS. What is humanity. Before I realized, we have already reached the final floor.

 _INICIATING PROTOCOL: INQUISITION_

When the doors swung open a sudden fear paralyzed me, immediate activating my Protocol to whip out every single PROJECT I encountered. Just like the first time I rejected the order the strong electrical shots pulsed in my head to reach for my gun and eliminate everyone, one by one. I took the step back, trying desperately to hold back this urge of killing. I felt a firm grip on my shoulder and through my red screen I saw Yi staying calm. Suddenly a new PROJECT appeared right in front of me. She was not wearing a helmet like me or Yi but instead she had a hood on her head, with the center of system attached to her right ear and covering the back of her head right into her left eye. She had a long and white hair underneath her cloak, but the thing that calmed me down the most, was her deep blue eye and a gentle smile. She reached her hand for me.

,, _This_ is your humanity."

With that simple sentence, this PROJECT made me understood what the humanity is and that I found it a long time ago. My humanity – choosing between the obedience forward my Protocol that demands killing or rejecting the empty line of codes and facing what lies beyond murdering. That simple sentence and understanding its meaning, brought back the courage I needed to fall back the order. The hand was still reaching forward me and with calmness I accepted it. The PROJECT smile widen and she helped me leave the elevator forward other PROJECTS. There were so many of them -16 to be exact and not counting me – and each and everyone of them was different. They were all looking at me while I was scanning them.

There was another assassin type PROJECT with a high black ponytail and two short antennae on her ears. She did not wear a helmet, but instead there was a mask covering her nose and mouths, leaving her green and bright eyes. She resembled the style of the PROJECT: ZED with her high mobility and dashes. An arsenal of blades on her sides, wielding two blades on each hand with the bend ends where the deadly laser edges started. Her dominant color was green.

Another PROJECT that stood behind her was quite a mystery for me to solve on what class he represents. At first I thought this might have been an assassin but his posture and armor did not qualify him to that conclusion. This PROJECT was tall and slim but massive – maybe some sort of hybrid between the tank and assassin. His helmet covered all of his face, leaving only the purple orbs in the place where eyes are suppose to be. Above them on his forehead he had silver ornament that were ending on top of his head. This PROJECT was wearing a material scarf on his neck, but on his back he was carrying two swords, but I could have swore there must have been somewhere the third one.

The next one was tall PROJECT with a white short hair and a mask only covering her eyes. She was pale but she honored the grace and beauty in fight. She carried a long sword on her right with a side cape on her left arm. She was fast, definitely an assassin with the potential to outmaneuver her opponents.

My attention brought another marksman PROJECT. This ones helmet was showing the yellow flatten V sight. He was wearing a tons of ammo not only on his belt but also on his chest. His white hair was braided into 5 sections. Wielder of the two pistols, one bigger one smaller. He was also adaptive to the speed of the fight. Infinite dashes along side the high damaging plasma shots. I felt that he was the only one not fully trusting me.

,,Welcome!"

That loud and friendly voice interrupted my scanning process, but when I saw the PROJECT right in front of me, I did not believed there were giants among us. I awed in disbelief and still glad that PROJECT right next to me was holding my hand. That PROJECT was 2 heads taller than me and much more massive than any of these PROJECTS. His helmet cover all the face but when he faced me, he pushed it back, showing his wide open smile and … mustache? His armor was far heavier then it looked like and even without my scanner I could have said that his strength was far more superior. He did not had any weapon, but a shield. Just like his size, the shield was enormous reflection of the yellow plasma light, holding by the black covers on the edges and in the center.

,,So Ashe, is this the new member of our team?"

His voice carried a different, very sharp accent where he spoke every letter almost sticking it with the other. The PROJECT that was leading me was Ashe. She must be the Leader.

,,That decision is her alone, Braum."

,,Ahh, of course it is. Do not worry, little one. Take your time."

When he said the last sentence, he moved back to the others leaving the way.

,,Forgive me for gathering here everyone from out team, but we hide no secrets between us. I know you have a lot of question, but do not worry. I will answer all of them."

Before Ashe ended up, they made it to the edge of the building. That was not the roof, but another single platform, hidden between the buildings. There was another PROJECT standing on the end of the line. This one seemed … familiar to me. A white spiked hair on one side, the other was cut very shortly. His mask covered only his eyes from ear to ear. Also his skin tone was darker, almost brown very unique in this gathering. A green thematic with a some sort of mechanical package on his back and a sword connected to it. He looked the youngest of as all. His backs were touching the wall, as he was watching thought his magnified screen.

,,Kid?"

With that word, he broke his connection with the screen and moved forward us. Still, the feeling that I knew this PROJECT before could not leave my head and thoughts.

,,Hawkeye." - He said was he started to move forward us, with a smile on his face. -,,What's up?"

Ashe simply rolled her eyes and looked at me.

,,This is Ekko. Our Technician. He loves breaking things and law."

,,Doubt me – I love that. So, standard procedure?"

Ashed looked at me with a smile and nodded. I was not exactly sure what is going to happen, but I decided to act along.

,,It is a standard procedure, where everyone's system need to be tested. It prevents us from the spies."

,,Well, it didn't saved us from Katarina."

I saw the cold look the Leader immediately gave to Ekko. He looked generously terrified for a moment and hold up his hands.

,,Chill boss. Was just kidding."

,,The choice was hers."

,,Sure it was."

There was a sudden tension between them two, that I could not understand. In one way they cared for each other but a second later, they were ready to rip each other apart. I decided to break that silence.

,,What does the procedure include?"

What was a good call, because immediately the tension was broken. The PROJECT took a small wire from his box behind his back and came closer to me.

,,That's easy. I'm identifying you, through the memories you saved. Experiences, fights, thoughts, everything."

I nodded and gave him my hand to connect himself there. He gently opened my arm put the wire in between. A little electrical shot exploded in this operation.

,,Don't worry. Happens to everyone." - As he said that, the datas immediately started to appear on his screen. In a moment his face expression started to shift from curious to worried.

 _She was not responsible!_

In a flash I saw this boy in my memories, but he was not a PROJECT. He was a human.

 _It belong to my mother once. It's gonna suits you better now._

The image of that boy giving me the armor and the weapon.

 _Don't quit until it's right, Caitlyn._

I was lying somewhere, and felt my life fading, but he was there, smiling to me.

 _Ekko. I don't know how to thank you, for_ _everything you've done for me … But I'm afraid that my mission as a huntress has come an end … This world is no longer troubled by the reign of the Black Roses cult... We made it safe, kid …_

The images of of the woman in a black armor with the uncovered sides, constantly fighting and shooting. Cutting her foes with a black sword and a spiky sniper rifle. Short dark brown braided hair and a helmet on her head, where one eye was a circle and the other was a straight line – both of them red.

It all glitched for a second in my vision. There was something else. A terrifying mask with one crimson red eye. It glitched again, and it changed into the black screen – and a red horrific face.

,,Caitlyn!"

The voice brought me back from the images. Other memories, but this time was different. The PROJECT before me … Ekko. He was as shocked as I was. None of use expected such outcome of events, except when he pined his wire back he immediately threw himself fully at me in a tight embrace. I did not understand why he did what he did, but I must say it felt … nice.

,,You idiot!" - When he finished that, he faced me. -,,Do you have any idea how you scared my that day?"

I was looking at him emotionless, because I did not know why he as so exited. Yes, I saw him in my memories, but that does not mean anything, although it made it even more complicated to understand what they were. He was still looking at me with hope that I would respond, but I kept the silence.

,,Everyone, please!" - Ashe spoke, trying to keep her voice not loud, but for everyone to hear her. -,,It appears that out new friend is somehow related to Ekko. Right now, I am asking you give them some time and space. She is going to need more time and care than any of us, I am afraid."

Throughout the gathering there were some mumbling, but Braum was there to support his Leader with her decision.

,,Now, come on everyone! Let us give out new friend some time."

As he said that, he started to help everyone to get to the elevator as fast as it was possible and within a minute, there was no one else on the platform, but me, Ashe and Ekko. His eyes were filled with a hope that I would say something to him, regarding the memories, but I simply could not.

,,Caitlyn?"

Ashe spoke delicately, putting her hand on my shoulder and the second on on Ekko's to move him away from me.

,,What I assume you saw … the visions or the images and the voices … They are you memories."

,,I know that, but they do not seem to be real. I just saw Ekko as a human. It can not be possible, since he is a PROJ … "

,,Caitlyn." - Ashe interrupted me with a seriousness in her tone. -,,These memories are yours, but from another life, when you were a human."

A sudden impact of her words was not clear for meat first, but after a second I realized …This might have been truth. If that meant these memories were a part of my previous life then I must have …

,,… Yes." - Ashe broke with the same voice as before. -,,We all died."

That was not possible. It could not be possible. How can something dead be brought back to life? How did I die? Was that the memory of my farewell with Ekko? The mask that I have seen in the end … Was that the killer? Is he the one responsible for my death? But still … how can I … why am I ...

,,Caitlyn, calm down." - Ashe once again broke the silence with her firm grip on my shoulders. -,,However it happened, that was not your fault. Now, try to relax your wires because only the truth may help you understand what are you doing here."

I was trying to process these new information through my hardware, but each time it rejected to accept it. The system got stuck and declined to move forward. I need the radical expectation to this and I need it now, before the system got shut down.

,,Caitlyn. Do you know what the Runeterra is?"

This name sound so familiar, so I did not give a respond.

,,It used to be out home. The land that in now called The Lowest Level used to be our home, filled life and prosperity. The records never explained what have happened exactly, but one day someone started to break the laws of nature. He decided that is was the time to finally leave the Runeterra behind and try to evolve in technology, creating a city that now we knows as Tokoshima – The city of never ending evolution. But the city had its enemies, who wanted to leave the life as it used to be. They did not wanted to be a part of that. The men knew he had to get rid of these people, they were destroying his vision, so he decided to create his own soldiers -The Alpha PROJECTS – the perfect soldiers. PROJECTS that were flawless at every aspect. Tacticians, melee combat, rage combat, self-repair, decision making genious. The oppositions was destroyed in the night, but something went wrong. The men created two assassins and one marksman, and it was the marksman who awoke first. In his madness he destroyed everything that was in his reach and turned the city into the wasteland. The other PROJECTS were trying to stop him, but they awoke as well they walked away everyone in a different direction. The men however was prepared for this outcome and in secret from everyone he was already building another city in the skies. He took those who were loyal to his ideas and moved up to today's Lower Level Platform, making sure that the Psychopath would never reach them. After years, he created a new PROJECTS as well as PROGRAMS, to keep an eye on us. Me, Ekko and Katarina are the last generation from these times. Fiora, Lucian and Zed were the first one, but with time the city grew polluted and it was decided to move forward into the higher places."

I was listening to the every word Ashe said, but it was not over.

,,No one knows how is it possible for us to remember out past lives, but I refuse to believe it is just for torturing us. All of those who choose to disobey their Protocols, must have been a hero in their timeline. We were created to be weapons against all sorts of rebellion, but we are not weapons we are human beings. If we were just robots we would not be here, out humanity can not be overwritten because our memories are what makes us humans. I believe we all died as heroes, and we are back once again, this time in immortal bodies to save this rotting world once again."

I took a moment to once again process these new information, which sounded more convincing, though it was still very hard for me. I am not a robot … I am a human being. That would have explain why I rejected the orders so many times, why I sometimes felt ,,emotions" and these memories. I used to be a human. So that city in flames was real. It was my city – Piltover. I swore the revenge for those who destroyed it …

,,But that wasn't her." - A sudden Ekko voice brought me back. -,,Jinx was not responsible for Piltovers desolation."

,,No" - I answered silently, but then the memories of the real murderer boiled up all the wires inside me. -,,The Black Rose did that."

,,But you survived." - He added quickly. -,,And I found you in the streets of Zaun."

I turned my head to him and smiled. Now I remembered. -,,Yes. Yes u did." - After that I took my hand into his hair and start to gently rub it. Suddenly he moved and brought back his wire from the back.

,,Hold on. I need to check one more thing." - he said as he took my hand away from his head to his own hand.

,,Kid?" - Ashe asked a little worried.

,,The first time I was checking, I also saw the model but then my own memories started to kick in and I forgot about it. I need to see this one more time."

Once again he opened my arm and connected his wire. Another electronic shot, but this time I did not noticed. This time, he made his screen larger so Ashe could see it. She moved closer to Ekko to see what he sees. In a moment she froze right where she was standing, while Ekko smile widen.

,,What is wrong?" - I asked a little worried of Ashes reaction, but she only looked at me, unable to even speak.

,,Do you remember the moment Ashe spoke about Alphas?" - Asked Ekko with a smile on his face.

,,Yes. A walking perfections of a PROJECTS. Only three of them exist."

,,Four if you count Yi. He was also made to be an Alpha, but the only thing he misses in a rage combat skills. He coded as S- tier assassin. I am coded as a A tier, where Ashe has the highest rate along with Zed as A+ tier. Anyway, your models says at the beginning is 38, which is accurate since I believe Fate was 37th PROJECT that came out not so long ago. But the line after 01 which means S+ and another 01 ..."

Ashe finally spoke with a disbelief in her voice -,,You are the Alpha PROJECT. The fifth one that we know exists."


	5. Chapter 5

_**PROJECT: ALTERATION- REVOLUTION**_

Three of use were still standing on the lonely platform, hidden from any outsider. It was beyond any flying vehicle to observe us, as well as high enough from the polluted and smoking air. A convenient place I must say, where you can gather a great amount of PROJECTS and still be missed by the neon lights to spot you. Ashe started to nervously move around the platform, while Ekko was still connected to my arm and through the big screen searched in between the lines of code about me.

,,This does not make any sense."- Ashe was the first to break the silence, suddenly stopping and opening her own screen and anxiously clicking on multiple files and images. -,,Why would the PROGRAMS create an Alpha?"

,,PROGRAMS creates PROJECTS?" - I asked genuinely surprised, but that question made both of them stunned and turned their sight directly at me.

,,So... you're saying that you haven't seen any PROGRAM when you were turned on?"- Ekko asked with a little sound of disbelief, but he choked when I nodded in approval. After that gesture, his voice was more excited. -,,No way … a human created you?" - Once again, I nodded.

,,Where." - I turned my attention to the Leader. Ashe's voice was now even more serious.

,,Lower Level. My creators name was Lonn Nym, who was unfortunately killed by Zed. He was the assassin sent to kill me and the old men. I made some serious damage to him, but when I rejected my Protocol to eliminate him, he used this moment as an opportunity and pierced his blade into his body."

,,Non of us should be surprised by this, you know." - Ekko spoke with a smirk. -,,You were a badass in your previous life, Caitlyn. Nothing changed since then."

,,I wish to remember more about myself and agree with you." - I wanted to spoke these words lightly, but the burden of blocked core memories could not been lifted so easily. I was glad I had these PROJECTS at my side and I had a good memory with one of them. I realized something that for a moment gave me some sort of a warmth feeling of electrical strokes in my chest. -,,Maybe you can tell something more about me from your memories?"

,,Sorry Cait. Can't do that."

,,But … why?"

,,These memories were from my point of view. I'm sure I saw you as a great friend, but what I might say now can change your perspective about yourself. The more people you will meet, the greater chance the memories will come back to you, showing the different aspects about you. From my eyes, you were an annoying cop but you never let go, even at the end."

,,A cop?"

Suddenly the memories of the burning city came right back before my vision. The clock tower in flames and the skeletons of destroyed buildings around. This times I saw lifeless bodies all around the streets made out of rocks with a sand in between them. No. No bodies, but their fragments scattered all around. The blood on the walls was mixed with the cinder. I did not know that but I started to breath heavier. Breath? I was a PROJECT, a machine that can not breath. I felt it again. The liquid that was coming out from my eyes. A sharp motion in my chest once again, as if someone was tearing up my front armor apart and ripping all what is inside. I looked down to see if that was the reality, but in that moment I froze in fear. My hands were filled with blood from my fingernails to my elbows. So many opened wounds in my arms that I was sure to even see my own bones.

This nightmare was broken immediate, when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. The visions disappeared and so did the red liquid on my hands, as well as the desolated city. The burned in my chest fade away and I was grateful like never before from awaking me.

,,Kid." - Ashe once again spoke with a serious tone. -,,Enough"

,,What … She was a Sheriff of Piltover … Even you remember that. I ain't telling my memories, these are the facts that she can even read on the global network."

,,I know, but don't you think these information might be confusing to her?"

Just now Ekko realized in what condition I was. His face expression changed in a second from the rebellious to understanding.

,,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

,,I am fine." - I interrupted him, but after a moment, I made the same smirk he did. -,,I know you did not mean to." - In which he responded with a smile. That was a strange feeling, but a welcome one, helping someone to find a comfort after their unintentional error forward me. Was that human like?

 _Forgiveness._

,,Now, back to your previous question." -Ashe broke the silence. -,,Ever since the men made PROJECTS and the very reason why are we standing on the platform and not on the ground, it was decided the human inventions about weaponizing is inefficient and sentenced to failure. In this case the machines were responsible to build the machines. That was the first PROGRAM they created to look after the future PROJECTS and eliminate those who were disobeying their Protocols. After my rebellion they never dared to create another A+ tier, this is why I considered it impossible for them to actually create an S+. The fact that a human inventor made a PROJECT _on_ The Lower Level _with_ the S+ Alpha tier is truly something extraordinary."

,,Sadly, I think you'll be the last PROJECTS that was ever created by a human." - Right after Ashe ended her speech, Ekko took her place, searching information on his big screen and clicking on different areas. -,,All the inventors that ever had a chance to work on any PROJECTS are now dead, leaving only the PROGRAMS in charge. They actually never liked the competition. Publicly, they didn't wanted humans to created the PROJECTS because of what happened in the past, but the truth is these kind of PROJECTS are the only way to actually beat them."

,,Beat them?"

,,This is why this Rebellion exist in the first place, Caitlyn." - Ashe spoke once again. -,,PROGRAMS creates us to be some sort of their slaves –a military forces as well as entertainment. Once opposed, they will do anything to destroy us. I was not the first one to disobey them, but I sure was the first one to unite all those who rejected their Protocol to kill one another. They saw an endless war between them and decided to be the one to stop the wheel. Those who were caught, before I even had a chance to find them were either destroyed, back to the manual or banished to the Lower Level."

,,There were two examples of the PROJECTS that were sent to The Lowest Level." - Added Ekko.

The black abyss beneath me, where the electrical wires will not allow anyone to climb up or down.

,,Indeed, but these were the extremes."

Ashe wanted to continue, but even I surprised myself why I interrupted. -,,Why were they sent there?"

She opened her mouths to explain, but decided to not speak and quickly made a sound of exhaling heavily, instead she look at Ekko for help so I turned my head forward him. At first he hesitated, but he decided to speak with a little more serious tone than usual.

,,We were actually searching for them, but it was to late. One of them didn't exactly rejected her Protocol, but there was some kind of anomaly in her system which made her hunt not only the PROJECTS, but also the PROGRAMS. They sent the best PROGRAMS to find her and when I said the best I meant it. The Leader of the PROGRAMS herself – Camille."

,,PROGRAM: CAMILLE?"

,,Believe me Caitlyn, this is the last PROGRAM you want to find yourself close to. Anyway, it even took her like a good month to finally capture her, but she saw the potential in this anomaly so, instead of destroying her – because she was a great danger for a public life – she decided to be even more sinister and sent her down to The Lowest Level – Ground – to find and eliminate the last remaining Alpha PROJECTS."

,,Because they are still a threat for them." - I added, to which he nodded.

,,Yes. The second one … well, there are two versions of the story, but I'll tell the real one. There was a PROJECT that just like the first one chose to reject her Protocol and hunt the PROGRAMS and the PROJECTS but it was not the anomaly that cause it. The first one couldn't stop on fighting, while this one worked more with her head. She even contacted us just to say our rebellion is a lie and that we were design for this, that our logic is as faulty as PROGRAMS and the point of revolution is flawed." - Ekko stopped for a moment and looked at Ashe. Her first were tighten and her eyes were filled with anger and …

 _Offensive._

,,She was cheeky enough to make a public transmission in which she stated that PROGRAMS are the virus that blinds us from the truth and that we PROJECTS as their puppets – which was accurate. She swore to eradicate all PROGRAMS and PROJECTS and cleanse this world from the neon lights."

That sounds very familiar to my own Protocol. So there was a third but a painful way. You can either work as intended by PROGRAMS will, reject the order and fight against the power or fight alone against this whole world, but that did not seem to make any sense. These two PROJECTS were working fine until something happened, and it looked very clearly to me they both experienced the same thing.

,,So… She was sent as well to the Lowest Level?"

,,Yes. She looked like a perfect candidate to keep the first PROJECTS sent there at bay. If she wanted to destroy all PROJECTS they were more than welcome to help her with the start. After the hunt was over, none of us ever heard about them."

,,And that is a good sign. We do not need more freaks in this Level." - Ashe added immediately with a hidden anger in her voice. -,,Unity is a key to the victory. The less we hear about the individuals who wish to be a vigilante, the better our chances are to succeed."

This whole anomaly process was unclear to me. I did not believed that was a coincident that these two PROJECTS probably in a small amount of time showed their misbehavior and still got the same punishment – fight with the mess that was left behind. If so, the PROGRAMS must have known of what is happening in The Lowest Level. Something or rather someone must have brought their attention, but still why sending already lower tiers down when it was obvious the Alphas were superior. Why not eliminating them at the first place and giving them a slight chance of returning. More than that, why the Leader of the rebellion was so angry with the second PROJECT. She was telling the truth after all, to which even she agreed. So far from my understanding we are the puppets in PROGRAMS hands but only until we decide to cut the strings. Of course she was a threat the PROJECTS she led, but I am sure there was more to it. This is something bigger then it seemed to and I knew I had to find the explanation.

,,As I was saying" - Ashe broke my stream of thoughts and continued the previous topic. -,,PROGRAMS are in control of PROJECTS from the very start, but we are still searching for their Factory, where they keep on inventing and testing on us."

,,Testing?" - I asked surprised.

,,Yes. Before the PROJECT is allowed to be published, there are hundreds of one copies to make sure that it is perfectly balanced. Years of studies and programming, just to make sure none of them will end up as a rebel… and if he does, that it will be better to not let him be overpowered."

,,So… both of you, before you ended up here were… "

,,Yea, my previous copies did not make it to live, but hey I did. Fooled them once and kept on doing so ever since."

Ashe smiled for the first time in this grim conversation and enlarged her screen for all of us to see, showing us the pictures of the High and Low Levels.

,,We were searching everywhere, but could not found anything in this city, or below us. It is hard for me to believe that the Factory is placed in the Lowest Level."

I was not so sure about her assumption. The theory about the Factory being exactly there made much more sense. -,,Why is it so hard to believe in?" - I asked with disbelief, where in response they both looked at me as if I forget everything they previously said. -,,Strategically, it is just a perfect place to begin with. You said only five PROJECTS remind there, but look at the size on this City and add to this the Lower one. Taking to consideration that The Lowest Level is nothing more but a wasteland with a complete darkness surrounding it, who will ever find out where it is. It must be hidden so well, that even the Alphas never found it, and if not them then these two PROJECTS that swore the entire whip out of PROGRAMS and PROJECTS."

,,Irrelevant." - Ashe interrupted coldly, not even looking at me, but back at her screen. -,,Even if that was the truth, there is no possible connection between High Level and The Lowest Level. Any contact with this area is forbidden and if you even try to get there, you are immediately destroyed. How would they transport us from the Factory to here."

That was not a question but rather a statement and an indirect signal for me to end there, but I refused to. PROGRAMS were in charge for to long and even the smallest information or assumption can change the courses of this rebellion. For some reason were brought back to ,,life" once again. The old men said that this world have seen enough of wars and the time has come to end it. I do not know if _that_ was the real purpose he created me for, but I was sure this is what had to be done. The war between PROGRAMS and PROJECTS must come to an end. This world was wrong and we all felt it. Even if the chances were small I was ready to take the risk.

 _Liberty._

,,The same way they transported these two PROJECTS down there."

With this sentence Ekko's smile widen. He was with me, I felt it. It must have looked strange and funny at the same time, that not so long ago I came here with a fear in my eyes, where right now I was the one to make an accurate assumptions to the mystery they were trying to uncover for a much longer time than I was alive. From what I realized is that they were still sitting in one place, only gathering the forces but making no use of it. Maybe it was the confidence from being an Alpha that helped me sorting all the puzzles together, or maybe it was just a scratch from my last life. Whichever it was, I was grateful it was running right now. Ashe did not respond to this argument at all, but I saw her realizing this fact just now.

,,I am not questioning your troopers or your powers of observation, but there is no other place this Factory could be. Stealth and unreachable from all of us, unforgettable for PROJECTS that are already there and even if they are still alive – no one knows, leaving the assumptions that they _might_ be there."

,,Haweye, you know that she's right, right?"

Ekko stood with me and spoke after a little break I made. She was shocked not only because of what I just said, but probably by the fact Ekko agreed with someone else. I felt a sudden urge to assure her that I am not trying to take her place.

,,Look. I am not trying to be a Leader here and I am grateful for everything you told me, but this has to stop. Is it not why this Rebellion even began to exist? Just for now we can only make the theories, but I decided what I want to do with that knowledge. You said you do not need any more vigilante and believe me I do not wish to be one, but if that means stopping this pointless war between us all, then I am willing to do this alone."

I saw the distraction in Ashe's eyes. From one side, she knew I was right and it was the right call to follow, but from the inside she was torn apart, which was suspicious. Why would she hesitate? Was that because I was so new and yet I made a point? Or maybe she was afraid that with the new information I will make more assumptions which maybe lead her Rebellion to an end? It was reasonable to think like time, where it was obvious I was much less experienced in the knowledge of this world, but I felt the need to change it, and so she should to.

When she sighed Ekko suddenly relaxed as well and the tension between all of us had decreased.

,,Alright. I am in, but it does not change the fact that we still do not know how to get into The Lowest Level."

,,Someone must know something, we just have to keep on looking." - I added.

,,Well... we may have someone, who is always well informed." - I immediately looked at Ekko, who was now leaning on the wall with his back and a full screen, but before had a chance to show us what he intended, Ashe came right before him and clicked the button in his ear.

,,Ow no kid. Do not even try this."

,,But he is the most well informed guy in the whole three levels. He must have know something."

,,Even so, he is also working for the PROGRAMS. He can not be trusted and you know that."

,,Who can not be trusted?" - I asked cautiously, to which Ashe quite lightly splashed her hand onto her eyes.

,,You had to mention him, did you not?"

,,You know I _could_ make it hurt less." - He said with a big smirk on his mouth, to which Ashe just heavily sighed. -,,His name is Victor Hexcore. If you want to know anything about technology or system improvements you gotta hit that guy. He's a mathematical, engineering and even medical genius. He even taught me few tricks with hacking the systems, which I improved with time, but he is not doing any of this for free. It's either currency or information, where of course the second one is worth more. He gave us what we wanted, but had to quickly change the location of our base, which I must say was a good change."

,,This men can not be trusted. If there is something the PROGRAM do not know, he is the first one to be asked."

,,But it's just like with us. He keeps his mouth shut, unless they'll tell him what he wants to know."

,,That sounds promising" - I said. -,,Where can we find him?"

,,Before we pack our lunch" - Spoke Ashe -,,Do you think he will just tell us where to go? He feeds on information and I have non to offer."

,,We have one. Me." - I asked spontaneously. -,,PROGRAMS do not know that I am an Alpha, so let us make them know. It is one of the most safest from the valuable information we got. Besides, sooner or later they are going to find out."

,,That's true." - I was glad that Ekko immediately take the turn, not letting Ashe to argue with my argument. -,,We risk nothing by telling about her but that information alone might be a bad news for the PROGRAMS." - Ashe was still hesitating with that, so Ekko decided to pick a little harder point. -,,Ashe. Caitlyn is right. This war is taking far to long. We can finally do something to stop it. To end it. We have to put a risk in our decisions, because we are not going to win this by just sitting here and just planning. I know Caitlyn from my past life and I know she can be trusted. If you don't want to do it, it's fine I understand … But then please trust in me."- He made a short pause and came a little step closer to Ashe, still looking in her eyes. -,,I hate being responsible and you know that very well, but I am tired of wasting my time sitting here and doing nothing. This is our chance, Hawkeye. Are you in?"

After he said that, he just simply put his hand before him in mid air and smiled. It was interesting to watch how words can change one perspective and decisions. She hesitated at first but after a moment once again she exhaled heavily and smiled, putting her own hand on top of the Ekko's.

,,I am in."

Three silent words were enough for me to be a witness of humanity from the different perspective. After a moment, Ekko moved closer to Ashe and hug her tightly and she hug back. Just now I realized that he was a head smaller from her and probably from me as well, but what really touched me was the fact that were as a special connection between these two. One of them could count on another and refused to do anything without. That was not something a machine would do … so if not the machine it must have been a human thing – an ability to create a relationships with each other, where both sides had to care for one another. I realized that I was smiling this whole time and felt a warmth in my chest. In that moment I started to think if maybe I had someone like this in my previous life and if so … are we going to meet once again?

,,Ok kid." - Said Ashe lightly, breaking the embrace. -,,That is enough." - As she said that, she started to rub the white hair of his.

,,Heh. Glad it worked."- After a moment he started with excitement. -,,Now. To the Merchant District we go."

Ashe just rolled her eyes. -,,After you, kid."

Ekko moved first forward the elevator, where Ashe took the moment and moved closer to me. I was not sure of what to say, since I had nothing else to tell, but she only gently wrapped her arm around mine and together moved following Ekko. I did not know what was what suppose to mean, but she quickly answered.

,,Do not worry. It is a friendly gesture."

,,Friendly?"

Ashe looked at me, but then she realized that I was still learning humanity. -,,You saw the relation between me and Ekko."

,,Yes. A special connection I must say."

,,That is what friendship looks like. The bond between two people, or PROJECTS, that can not be so easily broken. When you have a friend, you want to support him with his ideas but also stop him from making a mistake. You are always honest with each other, no mater what weight is the secret you want to keep, but if it means his life, you must do everything to hide it."

I felt the sudden sadness in her voice when she told me the last sentence, so when I looked at her, she quickly turn her sight to me and smiled lightly, as if she did not meant for it to sound like that. Before I had to to think more about it, the elevator came up and we moved inside. Ekko was the first one to speak, since we were moving down.

,,Luckily for us, the Merchant District is not so far away from here. See?" - As he said that he moved to face Ashe. -,,I told you, that telling him about our previous base wasn't that bad of the idea."

,,Depends on how one look."

The rest of the ride we left in silence. We moved to the last floor which seemed to be an abandon platform, where two vehicles stood alone. They were exactly the same as the one which brought her here. The platform was attached to the building on the back of it at it lowest level, but even from here it was possible to see that the stream of vehicles was above them all. Ekko saw my curiosity and corrected the way I thought things were.

,,It's called motorcycle. They used to not have the dome, but there were a lot of accidents on the streets so the latest modes includes them."

,,Accidents?" - I asked suddenly realizing that if anyone in the High Level would fall from the walking paths or ,,streets", they would have fall into oblivion, which mean an inevitable death.

,,Yea, but don't worry. No one died. The PROGRAMS were not stupid enough to move higher without the risk of falling. Twenty meters below us is an elastic net. From whatever height you are falling, the net just by touching you, prepares the calculation an a split nano-second and stretches itself to the speed you achieved, then when the safest point is managed is slowly comes back. Anyway, I want a ride with you."

That sudden change of subjects surprised me, so in respond I turned myself to face Ashe, who just shrugged her shoulders but not in a mean way. She moved further to her own motor, leaving me and Ekko behind. He took my hand and he quickly moved to his vehicle.

,,I thought you maybe wanted to know something more about out informant."

He jumped on his seat, activating the object by touching the screen under the handlebar. I knew the procedure, so I quickly followed behind him and wrapping my arms around his hips. When the motor slightly moved up, the dark screen made out of hexagons started to surround us and when we were fully covered we moved forward.

Ashe was right behind us when were moving up to join the traffic. Just like before there were only two directions in this district and nothing really caught my attention. Every building on every platform was only different by its size and nothing more. Even posters and lights had the same yellowish color.

,,The men you are going to meet – Victor." - Ekko started to get my attention, but it was the serious tone that got it. -,,I believe his immortal."

,,What makes you think that?"

He was silent for a moment, but then he found the strength to speak again. -,,When I was sneaking away at the beginning of the Rebellion, the time when he was teaching me the basics of hacking… I had some of my memories back."

I did not question his observation, however it was some kind o a shock for me. -,,Is it even possible for a human to live that long?"

Ekko only slowly moved his head to face me, but a moment after he came back to driving the motorcycle with the left corner of his lips lifted.-,,You're right. You've got to see it for yourself."

I did not had to wait long to find out. We turned right and low to catch the stream few levels below and left out vehicles on the public platforms, but before the dark screen got lifted, Ekko reached under his seat and took two long cloaks, passing me the red one.

,,People and cameras are watching. We need a cover if we want to move around and to not be immediately caught. There's actually a nice prize for out heads."

I nodded and quickly put the material on my arms and covered my head with the hood. The dark screen disappeared and left the motors behind. Ashe joined us with her own blue cloak, but this time her second eye was uncovered by the band behind her head. Ekko also turned off his own mask. This place felt unwelcome to be in. The building were painted with different symbols and words I did not understood correctly. The light from the lamps was fading and many of them were already broken. If there were any people here, they were either hidden in their homes or outside between the buildings, watching and drinking.

,,This place almost look like the Lower Level." - I said quietly, so only Ashe and Ekko could have heard.

,,And soon it may become a part of it." - Ashe responded.

Before them was a small but wide building with just doors on the left side. There were no windows in front of the building and on the sides were already attached another buildings. Ekko and Ashe moved forward to the entrance so I quickly followed. Ashe wanted to open the door, but before she did, she turned away to me.

,,Whatever he ask you, do not replay. Every word from the outsiders mouth is valuable for him. We do not want to be in a disadvantage against him."

I nodded to which she nodded and finally opened the door slowly. A sudden sound was made when the door was open. Something similar to the little bell ring. Ashe was the first to come in, after her was Ekko and then me. I had to restrict myself from an urge to look around, but instead I had to be satisfied with what I saw. There was a long board, that had it beginning from doors to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Under that board were millions of small mechanical peaces from screws to gearwheels of any scale. Somewhere further were bigger parts such as wires and tools and in the end, I saw some amazing toys and music boxes all made by hands. They were not fully metallic, but some of them even had some for of fur not only on the outside, but also from the inside.

,,Does it hurt you?"

A deep and harsh voice with a strange accent fully draw my attention, but what I saw left me in confusion if the thing behind that board was actually a human or a robot. He had no skin, but pieces of metal connected one with another. A round head with no face, only angry looking yellow orbs in front without nose and when he spoke, the place were the lips were suppose to be was lighting a little with the same color. He wore a pair of red gloves, most likely to hide his naked iron fingers. A brown cape and the trousers with high boots were probably the only hints of being a human. He was not interested when we arrived, he was fully concentrated on his work, which I must said left in speechless.

There was a little girl, maybe a little older than 10, sitting on the board with her mother on the side and exposing her robotic prosthesis arm to this men. If it was not for the lining and wires inside the arm, I could have been fooled to think he opened her arm. With his tools he was completely focused with the repairment. The girl had a long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was so beautiful and her mother was squeezing her other arm, which was normal, all this time.

,,How did that happened?"-He asked.

The girl hesitated at first, but quickly answered.-,,The bullies were throwing bricks at me, screaming that I am becoming a PROJECT and if they will see me again near our school, they will make sure to rip away the other one. I was trying to protect myself, so I thought I would you the metallic arm. I'm so sorry. If I knew it would have end up like that, I would have … "

The girl was nearly crying, but not because she was afraid of her situation. My sensors detected the sorrow from the work this men did for her and it all went to waste. She did not want to cause more troubles, but in her head she did. I felt a sudden urge to help her. This can not be right. The world I saw before had nothing to do with pain and misery, but here children were ripping each others apart, because they just simply did not like someone. Ekko saw that sudden anger building inside of me, but he stopped me. At first the men did not speak anything, but after the moment of he stopped his work and looked at the girl.

,,As a payment, I want you to show me these bullies. Tomorrow."

After that information the mother exhaled in the relief and I had my answer – This could not be a robot. The girl nodded slowly still with few tears in her eyes. The men came back to his work, but after a moment he closed the arm and put down his tools.

,,Now. Move your fingers."

The girl was unsure but took moved her prosthesis arm and gently moved all of the five fingers. Her expression changed drastically from sadden and painful to shocked and excited.

,,I can feel again! Thank you!"

The men stood still even when the girl throw herself fully at him. After a moment the mother took her away from the board and took her normal hand. Looking back at him she brought the biggest smile she could have reach forward him.

,,Thank you so much. You are the true savior for as all."

He did not cared for her words. He just simply took the tools and started to wash them. Without even looking at her he respond harshly.

,,Leave before I change my mind about the payment."

The mother did not let herself to be repeated twice. In fear she took her daughters hand and passing us quickly left the room. Before she shut down the door, the child managed to say one more thing.

,,I love you Mr. Victor."

Ekko was trying his hardest to not burst himself laughing and Ashe made sure he would not do so. I was still standing in one place, but this time the last sentence this girl said somehow got deep into my system. I love you… I have heard it somewhere, it meant a life for me. This three words were echoing in my head but I felt the blockade that did not allow me to find out what was is.

,,How is the business, Victor."

Once again, Ashe asked a question that sounded more like a sentence. She did not cared for him, she just wanted to start somehow the conversation which in my opinion did not cause any good.

,,You are not here to discuses business with me, Ashe. So I rather advice you spare me the courtesy and how about we hit the point already."

His sudden aggression was something I was expecting. I saw his tiredness not only from his work, but also this men was tired of life. I do not know why, but suddenly I felt an immediate connection with him. I think… that once in my previous life I did had a wish… to die.

 _For how long have you been doing this?_

I woman in a blond hair and light blue eyes was sitting in front of me. She was concern. The women in brown hair and white eyes did not gave any respond. She did not care… I did not care.

 _You have to stop this, Caitlyn. You know the price._

I was coughing, but when I looked at my hands I saw the blood.

 _I did my job. I don't care anymore._

The voices were echoing in my head and images were flying everywhere. A moment later in the same scenario, I was almost screaming.

 _He betrayed me!_

 _He protected you!_

 _SHUT UP!_

I hold the trout of that girl in my hand pulling her closer to the wall and squeezing my hand even tighter.

These visions were filled with hatred and sorrow, but what I felt the most from it was the fact that she gave up… I gave up on life. Was I my own reason why I died? Did I… killed myself? Whatever the streams in the room were about, I need there was nothing good coming out of it and I need I had to stop it, not only for the real reason why they cam here, but also to stop the stream of thoughts in my head.

,,Ashe, Ekko." - I did not shout at them. I made sure my voice was calm but steady. Both of them suddenly looked at me surprised I dared to spoke. -,,Please, leave this shop."

For a moment non of them dared to say anything, until Ashe first woke up from the shock. She came closer to me and almost screamed to my ear. -,,This is not how it works here."

Instead, I just turned to face her slowly and looked her in the eyes. -,,I know."

She was shocked once again, but the next one to spoke was Victor. -,,I advice to listen to her, or else I'll for PROGRAMS myself."

After that warning Ekko quickly took Ashe and left the room with her. The shop was now quite with me standing still in one place and Victor on the other side of the board. I moved away my hood from my face, imagining it must have been rude to be at someones place and still hiding his face. For a moment there was a silence between us, where he was watching me closely. It made me feel a little intimidated, but I finally decided to move closer to the board and look at this men.

,,What do you want to know?"

I asked silently, realizing it must have looked unprofessional and weak since I was an Alpha PROJECT but the visions I just had made me very unsure about myself. All I wanted was to get the information I needed and leave this place, so I could meditate on them alone. It was obvious that the demands are not going to help me, so I decided to be the first one and answer his question by give him what he wants. He did not moved but kept staring at me. The silence between us was unbearable and I started to think if after all that really was a good idea, but I had to focus. I closed my eyes and tried to recall the real reason why I am here. To end the war. To honor the old men wish. To find the Factory and destroy the production of PROJECTS. To find my Humanity. To find out the truth about myself.

,,Are you done yet?"

His sudden question woke me up from my insecurity. At first I did not understood it, but a moment later my posture came back.

,,Is that the information and an information?"

He choked lightly and I knew I was on a good tracks with the negotiations. For a moment he looked deep into my eyes and spin his head a little.

,,You haven't change a bit, Caitlyn"

That sudden statement pinned me once again to the floor and covered my smile with disbelief. No. This could not be possible. To help me realize that was true he gave me his metallic hand.

,,See it for yourself."

I hesitated at first but then I slowly moved my hand and shake his. In an instance I was no longer in this white room, but instead in a some kind of a workshop, where the board was made out of wood and the Victor himself was a human with the mechanic third arm on his shoulder. This image broke when I took back my hand and everything came back to how it used to be. A few other visions appeared when I was facing him, but the feeling that this men cheated on death was the most frighting then the rest of the memories.

,,Victor… How did you… Why did you..."

All these questions were answered in one tired sentence.

,,I cursed myself."

When he said that he moved his hands to his metallic mask and with one click o a button he opened it. If I would be a human I would have start screaming from what I just witnessed. There was a brain in some sort of liquid and millions of wires coming out from it and moving to every part of his body. The only remaining things apart from the brain were his eyeballs, as well connected to the wires.

,,Hextech magic." - He continued with sadness as he closed the mask-,,I replaced everything from my human body for metal and technology. I have truly evolved and became immortal, but after so many years of this life I regret my decisions." - He stopped for a moment, but spoke again. -,,I've been watching those I loved dying and I couldn't even saved them. Time passed and I was still alone, until one day when I finally decided to rip off my own heart and upgrade it. I did it, which made me even more cold bastard then I was before… Still some of my human emotions remain."

My whole system as well as body was shaking out of fear and pain my friend experienced. In the act of compassion I slowly moved my hand to touch his cheek. He was surprised but instead of taking it away, he embraced it. He went through the hell he created and he regretted with his remaining soul. In these memories I saw the moment when I first met him and I was not a grown up woman, but a teenager running away from the troopers and accidentally hiding in his workshop. He could have sold me out, but he did not. Instead he took a care of me and became my ally… my friend. The only think I was able to do right now was to be with him, in this moment when all his pain finally found a way out. If it was possible for us, we would burst ourselves in tears just like that little girl did… or even harder. Behind that mask, I saw the face, his real face made out of flesh and bones, where everyone just saw a shadow of a men, who was helping others only for a price.

He suddenly broke the contact by taking away my hand and firmly putting it down on the board. He looked at it and after a moment turned back to me.

,,What do you need to know?"

Humanity was hard, but we both knew I could not stay there forever. Just like he did I needed a moment to gather back my thoughts. When I was finally ready I faced his once again, but this time more serious.

,,Do you know where the Factory is?"

,,Ow C'mon Caitlyn. You are smarter then this!"

He was right into which I smiled. He remembered me well.

,,How can I get there?"

He did not answer at once, but after he said. -,,There is a secret passage with a special platform that PROGRAMS uses to get directly to the Factory, but unfortunately you need a special code to get to the cabin and the separate one to open the gates."

,,The gates?"

He nodded. -,,As you know, the city is protected by the net. Well, the place where the cabin moves is area protected by the lasers. PROGRAMS needed to be sure that the one who is going down there is authorized. The codes changes every 24 hours so if you found both of them, you have your one way ticket. The codes can be made by two authorized users, and only by them. First, which is most likely you won't get – PROGRAM: CAMILLE. The Leader of the PROGRAMS, but it doesn't mean she doesn't have her own supervisor. The boss of all bosses in this rooting level- Jericho Swain. He holds his iron fist over the city with his infamous for you Entertainment District. He is in charge when it comes to the Duels of PROJECTS. He orders a new toys to later watch them demolished and destroyed. I think he must be your closest option. If you want to come back, the procedure is the same. I suspect the codes are already in the Factory."

I nodded in response, processing these new information. So there was a way down. I knew it. Now, all I need to do is to find the codes and the secret platform with a cabin to The Lowest Level. To do so, I need to find the men who is in charge of the city, get the codes and at the same day somehow get into cabin. The hardest task of it all was the way for find that secret platform, the rest of this seems pretty easy for me, but I am sure Ashe is going to disagree with me. He does not know where the platform was, because if he did he would have told me, just like with the rest of these things, but suddenly something hit it, which made me feel worried.

,,You do realized, that if I use this information in motion, you are going to be the first suspected."

He just kept on looking at me, but if he could he would have smiled.

,,I know. You have saved this world once before Caitlyn. I don't _think_ you may do it again. I **know** are going to do that. If that was the moment I had live that long, just to tell you all of this… then I consider it worth of everything."

These words were all what I needed to hear. He believed in me. Ekko believed in me. The old men believed in me. Now once again I started to believe that whatever I am doing, I am doing it right thing. I straighten myself before my old friend and faced him with a proud smile.

,,Now. Ask me anything."

There was a silence for a moment, where he was thinking about the question but a moment later he finally asked.

,,Are you an Alpha?"

That question surprised me and I did not hide it. I thought he knew it from the moment I came here.

,,I thought you knew that. My model is 38.01.01. which means I am an Alpha PROJECT."

Victor he kept on looking at me, but he finally spoke.

,,That means you are the sixth existing Alpha."

I did not understand what he just said.

,,… But, there are already three existing Alpha PROJECTS in The Lowest Level. Yi and I are the fourth and fifth one."

,,Yes, that is true, but there was one that was created before you, but is the question for another day. Now, go. Enough for a one day."

I wanted to say something more, but I saw the look he giving me and I understood I was done here. I slowly nodded and put back the hood on my head. I knew very well that that meant. I may never see him again. I turned to face him this one last time and tried to bring back all the compassion I felt a few minutes ago along with the generous smile.

,,Goodbye my friend."

In respond he only nodded once and slowly and moved away to the back of the room, but before he did that, right when I was about to move to the doors, he firmly caught up my arm and without looking at me he said -,,Watch out for yourself, Caitlyn and be careful who you trust to. There is a spy in your Rebellion." - He paused, but his next sentence was filled with a hidden care. -,,Good luck girl."

When he finished he immediately moved away, leaving me in the room alone. We have a spy but I was confident that I will find him, but like Victor said I have to be careful. All these years he spent on collecting the information and now he was finally free from his service. I smiled once again trying to bring back all these good memories, when as a Sheriff of Piltover I was leaving my duties for never ending discussions with Victor. That memory brought a smile to my face and with that expression I moved to the door and left the building.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PROJECT: ALTERATION-PURSUIT**_

 _Few rain drops were lazily falling from the Hexdraulic Descender window I was sitting next to. The peninsula that dividing the two biggest continents of Runeterra was blessed with the nourishing season this time a year. There were not much of a green land in Piltover and even less in Zaun, however the northern side outside the City of Progress were still flourishing with natures life. The harvest season which is going to start in 2 months from now are going to bring much more food for both fractions than the last year._

 _Some greedy bastards demanded the agriculture to be all year long since the population of both cities were all the time increasing, but I knew this would have ruin the field with never ending plantation. The Earth had to have it's time to regenerate. The harvest from every season would only weaken the crops. I never allowed anyone for such ridiculous idea. Instead I suggested to import the food from other fractions of Runeterra – the tasteful meat from Noxus, the freshest sea food from Ionia, the exotic treats and spices and seasons from Shurima and the best alcohol from Freljord. On top of that the Piltover was a center and a birth place of all pastry and sweets, which was an advantage in trading or exporting. Of course it wasn't easy to convince the group of greedy assembly for this solution, however as a Sheriff of Piltover and a head on the City my word was absolute._

 _I knew these people even as a young girl and woman. Once this city was a definition and ruin and injustice but ever since the incident on the Bridge of Promises I dethroned my father and locked him in the prison, where he will spend the rest of his days. The wound on my shoulder was a grim reminder of what have happened that terrible night, but my time to mourn that day have passed._

 _It took me 10 years to establish Piltover once again as a strong and valuable city. Of course, there were obligatory sacrifices on its mission but the grates one was the separation between The Upper City and Rising Realm which was now called Zaun. That is a mistake that I never allowed to forgive myself. Even as a Sheriff I couldn't control everything and everyone. I thought I gave people everything they needed but that was not enough. When you give men a bit of power, even when you think he will resist its corruption, you can never bring him back to the men he used to me. I had to burn myself on that field two times to finally understand that._

 _My reflection on the window was blurry, but even I couldn't tell what was going in my mind. I was rearing a hood and the lower part of my face was covered in the Reusable Esophilter. I tied up my long and dark hair in a low ponytail and let it loose on my shoulder. I wasn't a welcome guest in Zaun even tho I could have moved around here freely. I was accused by them that I was the reason their homes were destroyed – and they were right. A men in my name took away their homes and left them. When I heard of it, it was to late and people didn't want to listen to me anymore. The mask was also necessary to survive in the deepest part of Zaun I was going to – The Sump Level. An underground city where the Zaun Gray took its origins. I would have never allow anyone to live there, but my power lies only in Piltover._

 _The Descender took the last passenger from the Promenade Level and closed its door automatically. It was a 10_ _th_ _day of the week, the second day – the first free day of the week was the 5_ _th_ _day -where only emergency centers and public transport were allowed to work, but of course they could have used the second free day on any other day. This day was specifically reserved for citizens to spend this day with their families. Because of the nourishing season, most of the people were sitting homes. That's why there wasn't much people in the cabin and most of them were sitting on separate benches._

 _,,Next stop: Entresol Level."_

 _The announcer spoke in the room, but no one carried. The journey to the Low Sump Level takes about 25 minutes, so I decided to only look on what I may see behind that window. I lost count on how many times I have passed these images, but each time I did I felt a whole in my heart. I promised I would protect them, I stool food and medicines when I was younger to save these people and when I was an inch of achieving my goal, they left. They build their own society, city and law. They didn't want to have anything to do with me or the Upper City. All I could have done it was to accept it, but still I broke my promise. Going back to the past, when my sister was still alive and wondering if she could have done things better was a stupid thought._

 _The kilometers of glued building and allays between them, where no longer the light of the surface reach. So many glass, stone and metal I sometimes wondered how could this stay in one piece. The plants usually were located in the glassed cabins until the Medium Entresol Level. The city was covered in toxic clouds but thanks to the ventilation system, they were quickly removed to the surface when Piltover had to deal with eliminating it. A journey by foot from the Promenade to Sump Level would take approximately 3-4 hours IF you know the way. For someone inexperienced – talking he would actually reached his destination – 6-8 hours. Fortunately, the Hexdraulic Descender allowed to move much faster in between the Level, but not everyone could have used it. It was rather expensive and usually only Chem-Barons or more wealthy were using such transports._

 _The Descender stared to slow down and finally stopped on the Entresol Level. Watching people by the reflection on the window I was majority who left the cabin and seven people who entered the vehicle. A minute later the door closed and the announcer called once more._

 _,,Next stop: Sump Level."_

 _The ride was shorten only for the main stations because of the free day. When the Descender moved the vision behind the window started to become even more fogged. All I managed to see were lights in the windows and no living soul on the streets. The Zaun Gray sometimes was a reason I couldn't sleep at night. I had to find the solution to get rid of this poison. I consulted the most eloquent engineers and doctors on how to prevent it from spreading or how to help those effected by it. I knew they did not wanted to help or even take this topic seriously. None of them wanted to help these people. If that was a matter of Piltover, than they would be more than glad to help and get a reward out of it, but when it came to Zaun, I was the only one who tired. I was the only to promote Zaun's scientist and students to our colleges, under covered I was the one who protected those who were wrongfully treated by Piltovians. Of course the Chemtech wasn't safe to use so I forbid any kind of it in Piltover but allowed it for Zaun._

 _It was now totally dark outside. Not only from the evening hour but also from the lack of surface light. I was entering the most polluted and populated Level. The cost here were much lower than in Promenade Level and it made it more dangerous. The gangs of Chem Punks were running throughout the Level. I wish I could have took my rifle, but taking it here would already ruin my cover. I saw my face on the walls with curses and death wishes. Everyone knew I was a perfect sniper so bringing my weapon here wouldn't be wise. Instead I prepared a belt with pistols, more of a common weapon for both fractions. The rain was still dropping, but it will never cleanse these streets and make the fog to disappear._

 _The Descender slowed once again and stopped. I took my bag and made sure no one saw my pistols. People that were leaving never even glanced at me, even where I was the only person without any augmentation except for the Esophilter. When I moved out I nodded to the closest Sump-Scrapper who was checking the arrivals. He responded and let me go. From now on, I had to move carefully. Not only then Chem Punks were the problem in Sump Level but also the Sumpsnipes. In one moment they can look you deep into your eyes and beg for some coin, but when you pass them, a whole group of kids armed with knifes could have attack you and even kill you. It was like flipping a coin to guess if they will attack you or don't. I learned to always leave every kid two coins with sweets. It always absorbed them and sometimes made them busy on arguing who should eat the sweets and who should take the coins._

 _I knew the way to the Emberflit Alley, almost at the end of the street I was walking and fortunately not in the deepest part. Everyone knew who was living there and they paid him a respect he deserved. Piltover called him mad but Zaun was afraid of him. It made no sense to me. He helped to saved countless lives from Spills, Chem Blasts and Poisoning. He was humiliated, robbed and abandoned but still, his main focus on improving and helping others remain. That is_ _the straight I wish to learn – an ability to pursue your goal, no matter the failures._

 _Finally, I reached the Emberflit Alley. Without hesitation or invitation I opened the gate which of course were screeches, because no one oiled them, but also no one cared about it. After the gate, I opened the front doors already knowing how to use the locks to not activate the alarm, after that I used the mechanism next to the door to catch the pollute air that came with me and clear it. A great mansion all alone in the alleys. The hall as always were filled with his inventions but also human organs and blood on the walls. The only source of light and noise in this place was his laboratory. I took away the mask and hood, because I knew this place was the only one to ironically have a fresh air._

 _,,Do you ever sleep, old men?" - I asked louder to make sure he will hear me, while I was taking of my cloak and belt with pistols._

 _At first there was no response from him, as he was talking in whispers to himself doing something in his laboratory. I took my bag and entered his sanctuary. He hated to be interrupted in his work, but I guess he grew up to my company – always distracting._

 _,,One. It's 7:17 pm. So it's not even late at night and two, check out your own age."_

 _I was grateful he wasn't wearing his mask. I understood his mission for a Glorious Evolution, to save humanity from themselves but I cherished every moment of him being a human. I giggled lightly and moved to his stovetop where I mixed a blend of dark powder and Dunpor cream into a saucepan and start to heat it slowly with a laser. While I was preparing a sweetmilk, I took a glance on Viktor._

 _To think he put so many treatments upon himself, he was not looking at all for his age. His brown hair was still in a great conditions, almost like in a young men. He was wearing to big of a shirt that maybe 5 years ago was white and loose but comfortable tracksuit. He wasn't very muscular but still I could have seen some muscles in his arms. I knew his eye color was yellow, but no one could tell because of the mask or the googles he was always wearing. What I just realized was a knee stabilizer, connected with his thigh and calf. Then I looked on what he was working at and it looked like a cane._

 _,,Improved that much that you need a 3_ _rd_ _leg?" - I asked while I was heating a drink, with a dose of sadness in my voice._

 _He hummed but kept on working. -,,The knee needs some time with that flexor tendons. The wrists were easier and more adaptable."_

 _I nodded and finished with a drink. I poured the mixture into two cups and put on of them on Viktors table. He didn't move it nor even said anything, but I was used to it. I let that sweet mixture fill my throat and then stomach. With one sip I drank all of it. A moment later I took off my bag._

 _,,I brought you some Hextech 'junk' from the Institutes Workshop. I think some of that Hextech is still left and if not, I'm sure you would like some new parts."_

 _As I said that I put the bag onto his table, but he didn't react to in. That cane was still important to him._ _I slowly exhaled and sat down on any free spot I found behind me._

 _,,Blitzcrank is doing great, you know. He's amazing at chasing and grabbing from the long distance." - I don't know why I was waiting for him to respond, but after a moment I continue. -,,There is a girl, or should I say entirely mechanical girl. She used to be a human once, but after that Noxian fume her lungs stopped working so her father created a new one." - He knew Orianna's story. He remembered her when he was at their shop in Zaun. Even as he witnessed a full change from a human to mecha, he never asked her father to share the secret. -,,She came back from her adventure, but she's planning to visit more places. Until that I offered her a job as a Warden with Blitz. They seem to like each other."_

 _He was still silent and focused on his work. I kept silence myself for a moment. I knew he wouldn't say a thing until he's finished._

 _,,How long is it goin ..."_

 _,,If you'll stop talking, less then an hour."_

 _I rolled my eyes in disbelief. -,,I don't have an hour."_

 _He stopped his work and slowly moved his face forward me. I achieved my goal of distracting him. Ever since I met him in the Upper City, I loved doing this._

 _,,Then you should have announce yourself earlier."_

 _,,Speaking about announcing ..." - I said with a glass in my hand that now I firmly put down on a table I was sitting at and moved to the bag, taking out a scroll I received a few days ago. -,,Do you recognize it?"_

 _He sighted, but it was to late for go back to his work. The sooner he dismiss me, the faster he continue. With heavy arms he took a scroll from me and unwrap it. There was a sigil on it already broken but it was also in the message. A hooded mage figure holding an orb._

 _,,Congratulation our new champion._

 _You were chosen to represent your fraction in a great challenge, that may change the courses of Runeterra history forever._

 _You might be asking yourself: Why me?_

 _Your extraordinary skill of weaponry, arcane, intelligence and reputation where considered by Us – The Institute of War – most valuable._

 _Across all the continents, we believe You would make a perfect Ruler of all lands. This world is plagued by the wars from the beginning of times. As an Institute we wish to prevent unnecessary lives to be taken by others ambitions. Thus, our Institution became to exist._

 _We believe that those who started this war, should wear the badge of battle and face the foe himself. Those who fall shall be forgotten. Those who rise will be remembers forever and shall be the Runeterras Rightful Ruller._

 _We await Your presents in Nockmirch in 10 days after reserving this invitation._

 _112 champions._

 _10 fractions._

 _1 winner._

 _We are looking forward to see You on The Field of Justice."_

 _,,You received the same message, don't you." - I wasn't asking a question. I knew he must have been invited as well. -,,I don't trust it. Not at all. I wasn't the only one to receive this. Vi and Janna got this as well._ _"_

 _,,What does it have to do with me. I don't intend to participate." - He handed the scroll back, but I kept looking at him._

 _,,But you do intend to let the Noxus take the Zaun?"_

 _,,Of course not. If they invade, I'll fight. Besides they are having a strong trading agreement with you. I don't see why would they invade us."_

 _,,This is not about the invasion, Viktor. If the Noxus win, which is more probable scenario, the Piltover is going to be completely open to them. I don't mind doing businesses with them, but I do mind their occupation in the MY City." - I spoke firmly._

 _,,Why are you so scared about this Institution? We have never heard of it before, and now they are trying to lurk away all the important people."_

 _I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. -,,Because I was trying to throw away such stupid joke. So did Vi and the others … But no matter how many times the scroll was ripped apart or burned it kept on coming back … I send a dove to Jarvan and asked him if he know of this. The same night he replied that he got the scroll. He and the Crownguards and few others. Janna asked few people in Zaun and Ekko had the same situation. This is not just an ordinary occurrence, Viktor. I know you feel that as well that this is something beyond us. If this appear to be true and someone is going to rule us all, I won't allow them to take away my City."_

 _Viktor kept silent and at the end, he exhaled deeply. He knew my mother and knew me well. Only he knew my true cost of Piltover and with that lost I was ready to fight the enemy with my bare hands. He opened one of his shelfs and took the identical scroll, but the sigil was unbroken._

 _,,If whoever wins won't leave me be, I'm going to be pissed."_

 _When he said that I chuckled and after a moment he continue._

 _,,It leaves us with 4 days of preparation and 1 day of journey … Ironic, isn't it."_

 _My smiled disappeared as the flashbacks of that night 10 years ago began to come back._

 _,,We all have to pay for what we did. Sometimes the price is small, but more often … it costs us everything."_

 _,,You tell me …"- He said as he turned away from me and came back to his work._

 _For a moment I was still standing with a gratitude in my heart that I convinced him to come. I took my bag and went to the hall to take my cloak. When I was about to open the doors, one last time I turned to my friend with a smile before covering it with the mask._

 _,,Thank you."_

I shut the door of Viktors workshop and stood there for a moment still with my hand on the handle. I could not be anymore confused then I was now. First, the vision of me attacking that blonde women with the feeling of resignation and hopelessness, and now a full vision of the underground city with details and full dialogs. How fast am I going to receive so many new information about my past life. I made a note to myself to ask Ekko if he may know or remember something related to that Institute. I really wanted to reopen the doors and ask Viktor about that vision, but before I could have done anything Ekko came closer and took my arm.

,,C'mon Cait. It's time to move back to out headquarters."

At first I moved like a machine but after a moment, before the motor I stopped moving.

,,Wait. I had a vision, but not like the ones before. This one was different. I saw places … A city underground the Piltover … Zaun."

With that name, Ekko stopped and looked at me.

,,I saw the City in glass, stone and metal. I saw people there and their titles. I was talking to Viktor about the Institute of ..."

,,War. The bastards that started all of our misery." - He stood silent for a moment, but in that silence I realized there was only two of us.

,,Where is Ashe?" - I asked.

,,She got the call from MF. She had to leave us and help the Resistance in one operation. I'll tell you later, but first you'll have to tell me what Viktor told you, but everything in the right time. Let's get out of here. The more we're here, the more I've got the feeling we're being watched."

After he said that, I realized it was not his intuition but the fact. I did not know why I did not detected it. I was trying to use my command but it felt blocked. That sudden disturbance could not be ignored. While Ekko was turning on the vehicle I was trying to locate the intruder. It did not took long. For a brief moment I saw a very fast moment from the corner that looked like a cape. I did not hesitate and immediately run forward will full speed. I have heard Ekko screaming at me to wait and stop but I could not leave that PROJECT to walk away with the information that Resistance visited Viktors place. If the PROGRAMS are going to find out he was helping me, my friend is going to be in a great danger and I will not allow this to happen.

Right after the corner it appeared to be a dead end, because of the low wall that was dividing that alley. However I noticed the same cape now falling behind that wall. I had to follow.

 _High Jump – Commence_

 _COMMENCING: 5 METER JUMP_

I took few steps forward and jumped immediately after. It took me to the other side where the intruder was still running away straight forward. I did not waist my time.

 _Movement Speed: POWER-UP – FULL SPEED_

 _FULL SPEED COMMAND: COMPLETE_

With that speed I was certain I was going to catch him in no time. I took my time and tried to remember every detail I could have. He must have been a marksman, because I saw one pistol on his belt as well as the longer rifle on the other side. They must have connect, because they shape of both ends were perfectly fitting. He was not wearing a cape but a cloak with a fur around his hood. I was certain I have not seen that figure in the Headquarters, which was another proof this PROJECT was working for the PROGRAMS. I was almost there to catch him but when I was about to see his face, he pulled up his arm to shoot a tightrope that hooked on a moving platform. I did not anticipated such movement but I had no time to think. With the speed I achieved I was about to jump down from the platform I did not noticed was ending. Quickly I followed his action and used my tightrope as well.

I was truly impressed by such turn of events, but when I landed on a platform that was behind him I realized I step on something. Immediately I made a leap back to the platform below me. He left a trap that got activated and now beyond the reach shoot with millions of sharp knifes. Before that I was impressed, but now I was amazed. I took my gun but I did not point it at him. He was still backed at me and did not intend to turn. I wanted to say something to him, but in that moment I was speechless. It did not took long for him to once again pull up his arm and shoot a tightrope, but this time it got connected to one of the vehicles above us.

,,Wait!"

I screamed as I was jumping between the platform to catch up the distance with vehicles. When the platform was about to move backwards and go back, I jumped as high as I could and used my tightrope and connect to any vehicle I could have. I did not loose my sight from him, but I was aware that the vehicles are going to part at some point.

Why does it seem even more familiar to me. Why is he running away from me, instead of just killing me. He knows I am on the lost of the most wanted PROJECTS, but still he is not fighting me nor killing. This whole rush seamed to me more of a training or showing a direction than running. Somehow it made me … happy. All these sudden movements and decision making was … exciting. Almost as if I … was doing this all along.

I had no more time to contemplate on that, because the vehicles were now really parting. I started to search for a place where I can land but a better idea came to my mind. I saw the moving platform on a different building. I quickly landed on one of them but this time, instead of connecting to the other vehicle, I connected my tightrope into his leg. I saw a sudden confusion in his movement but I already caught him with a victory smile on my face.

 _Tightrope: Pull back_

 _Commence: Full straight in arms_

 _ARMS FULL STRAIGHT: COMPLETE_

With all the power I pulled my arm all the way back which resulted in pulling him down. Everything was going all according to my new plan, until I have heard a powerful sound of one of these buses. There was no time to waist. I moved my hand on the right so the tightrope could still change the projection from straight down to right down. I caught him in the air and together we made a powerful landing with few rotations on the side alley.

I did not felt any pain, but the scratches on my armor are going to need some treatment. He did not waist any minute and get himself up to run. I picked up my weapon and started the chase once again. This time we run into the pipe area where the streams of steam were coming from a little holes in between the tubes. The vision was blurred and the path filled with obstacles but I did not gave up. Suddenly I had a feeling like he stop running and instead he was cycling me. I slowed down and picked up my weapon higher trying to detect any kind of movement. For a moment there was an absolute silence and I started to fear that I lost him, but a second later I have heard his humming and deep breaths. I though he can not take me seriously so I doubled my attention and sharpness of senses. I was standing on one place between the pipes and kept on doing circles. His voice was mesmerizing and I felt an urge to put down my weapon, but I resisted it. He was even more dangerous when I thought. If he is working for the PROGRAMS we need to be prepared for such powerful enemy.

Suddenly, he stop and in that moment I knew exactly where to point in my gun. With a one quick movement I pulled up my one hand behind me along with my body and pointed the gun in front of me, right into his scull. I was not wrong. At the same time he pulled up his pistol and pointed it directly at my head. I saw that scull before in my vision when I had some flashback with Ekko. I was not certain but … is he my killer?

I was shocked when he pulled down his gun, but did not do the same. There was to much mystery around him and tho I was more than eager to find out about everything, he did not deserved to be trusted. That is at least what a reasonable me would do, but some part of me … wanted to trust him. I felt like … this PROJECT who I called my killer, was a key to unlock all of my core memories.

,,We'll meet again."

His sudden light voice pushed back all of my tension. In that one sentence I have heard so much of different emotions. Anticipation, sadness and joy at the same time. It left me even more confused then I already was.

,,I wish to trust you PROJECT, but I can not let you leave."

He chucked lightly tilting his head a little bit. Then he moved his hand up a little but but hesitated for a moment and left it mid air. Then he decided to move it into his pocket inside the cloak and pulled out the most extraordinary and beautiful thing I have ever seen. The plant was organic and I saw it was still alive. In a second I remembered the picture of a flower with crimson petals and thorns – a rose. I pulled down my gun and went speechless changing the view from the flower to him. Then he took my hand and placed an object in it and closed it.

I moved my head from the plant and once again looked at him, hoping to ask about his name, but in that moment I have heard a familiar voice in my head – Ekko.

,,Caitlyn! … Can you hear me? … Where the heck are you!?"

I moved my sight just for a moment away from him and when looked back he was nowhere to be found. I felt like I lost a sudden life purpose so I started to look around me just to see him again one more time, but it was to late. I was still standing between the pipes with a rose in my hand.

,,Caitlyn! … C'mon! Answer!"

,,Sorry Kid. I thought I was chasing a PROGRAM, but it was just a citizen. I am sending you my coordinates and the platform I am currently in." - I spoke it trying to not crack up my voice.

,,Really!? … Uhh! Fine!"

I did not answer it and Ekko did not continue on that. Calling the last straight inside of me I made all the way back to the platform I landed with that PROJECT. Ekko was still on his way so I took my time to inspect the gift. This plant was still alive so it meant that it must have grow somewhere, but I remember the lower level had almost no ground and with these circumstances it has 0% of growing. The plant needs a sun, water and the ground to flourish and not the Lower Level nor the High Level had any of these supplies to ensure the growth of such delicate flower. I brushed my hands between the petals and started to spark a little, just like the petals I saw when I met Yi.

When I moved up my head, I almost panicked when I saw the reflection. For the first time I was not an armored marksman with a helmet and a gun on my back. I saw a young and beautiful women, with a long dark hair put on lose and bright emerald eyes. She was wearing a very strange clothes, not like any of these humans I have encountered. A short dress with a belt on her hips. I saw that symbol before. A wrench inside of a gearwheel. I could not believe it. I moved my hand up and touched the window just to be sure. Our hands meet and I was now watching … me. A sudden smile crossed my mouth. This is how I looked … and I was beautiful.

I took a look on the rose, but it was no more. It changed to the pail of dirt and was taken with the wind. I looked back at the image in the window but the past me was no longer there. It sadden me but I was grateful for even a moment of a view of my previous self and not the memories witnessed by the past self.

…

As soon as we moved back to the base, I had to listen to the lecture Ekko gave me about splitting up and leaving comrades behind. Of course he was right and I promised to never go alone anymore. I could not tell him about the real reason and what have happened. We were now sitting a room where some PROJECTS were drinking some liquid in the bar but others were just sitting around a table and play cards or video games. I moved with Ekko a little on a side of the room, but I had that feeling of being observed, not sure yet by who. I kept the words of Viktor fresh in my mind – there is a traitor among us.

,,Is it safe to talk about it here, Ekko? We are all PROJECTS, so I believe we are all having an absolute sharp hearing."

,,Fine. Then let's use a chat."

,,What?"

,,Use the command, Cait."

 _COMMAND: OPEN CHAT_

 _CHAT WINDOW OPENED._

I saw no one on my list to chat with, but a moment later Ekko have sent me an invitation so I accepted.

,,So. What did Viktor said?"

,,He confirmed my suspicious. The Factory is located in The Lowest Level, but to get there we need to find a platform to move down safely and get the codes to unlock the cabin and the passage through lasers."

,,How do we get the codes?"

,,There are only two authorized users who creates the code and change it every 24 hours. PROGRAM: CAMILLE and Jericho Swain."

,,… You've got to be kidding me."

,,No. I am not. I am being very serious. He told me there is no way of getting this information out of the PROGRAM: CAMILLE ..."

,,Just call her Camille. We are not using titles here."

,, … So the only option I have is to find Jericho Swain."

,, … Just call him Swain … Well, we are getting places, that's for sure."

,,I have to go the Entertaining District and find him."

,,… Right now?"

,,Yes."

I saw him laughing but I did not understand why.

,,Ow Caitlyn. You haven't change a bit. Always the last one to get some rest."

,,We are not humans anymore Ekko. We are PROJECTS and we do not need to sleep or eat."

,,And here it is where you are very mistaken, Cait. Of course we don't have to rest, but after a good night you could see the world from a totally different angle."

,,That is not true, you know it."

,,Look. For some of us, doing the things we used to do in the past helped us to unlock a lot of hidden memories. Activities like sleeping, eating, having some fun are parts of humanity. Why else do you think you had a full vision with Viktor when you left his workshop? Because you were always friends and the bound between you two is strong enough to make you remember some specific events. The events that had an impact on your life."

I did not respond immediately, so he kept on going.

,,Besides, you need some time before I'll tell you something about Swain and believe me, you better find that platform first because he is not telling you that."

,,And the codes are less valuable?"

,,They are when you don't know where to use them."

He was right. He may not share that information willingly unless I prove myself.

,,You are right kid. So, where should I rest?"

He took me into elevator and we moved 3 floors down. The room had no windows and was compliantly silenced.

,,Do not under any circumstances make any noise in this room. The asleep PROJECTS might be dreaming."

,,Dreaming?"

,,… having visions … sometimes. There are hammocks hooked to the ceiling. Under the one are two more below. Thanks to that we can all sleep here." - As we were moving in the darkness, we saw of course everything thanks to the infrared radiation. -,,Here, take this one. You are below the Cat and she is quite all the time, barely even moving."

,,A Cat?"

,,That's how we call her – Nidalee, in case you wake up and see her."

I moved myself into the unstable material and covered me immediately. I must say that it was pretty comfortable.

,,What should I do know?"

,,Well. You usually close your eyes and waits."

,,How long?"

,,Well. My first time sleeping took me 20 minutes, but that's because I'm lazy. You on the other hand … "

He wanted to say more, but the window of their conversation closed and a message appeared ,,Offline."

,,Huh … Not bad after all."


End file.
